The Upper East Side
by StayXoXo
Summary: This is a story about a girl trying to change her ways, by making the right choices. Who will she chose. The old love; which is forbidden,where time & circumstances never where right, or the new love; where she feels she can be her true self.  Niley-Miam
1. New York, New York Chapter 1

"_**New York, New York"**_

"_New York is hard, cynical, and ruthless, even beyond other cities. From their early repression its children emerge sophisticated, both stunted and overdeveloped, perverted, premature, forced by the artificiality of their environment." - __**Ernest Gruening**_

Miley walked with confident yet careful steps into the entrance hall of Grand Central Station. Her mind shifted between turning around on her 4 inch Louboutin heels and run back onto the train she just arrived with, and walk outside and take on the harsh reality she had left behind 1 year earlier. She shook her head, and let out a heavy sigh. She had come this far, now was no time to chicken out and turn back. She picked up the pace and walked outside. As soon as she stepped into the street of New York, it felt like the cold wind knocked the air right out of her. This was gonna be harder than she imagined. Miley quickly hailed for a cab, and quickly got in.

"Where to, young lady?" The cabdriver asked in his thick Irish accent.

Miley sighed loudly, contemplating on turning around. "To the Plaza Hotel on 5th avenue, please", she said with an unsure voice, while trying to force a smile across her perfectly shaped, glossy lips.

The car hadn't been moving for long, before Miley turned her face towards the dirty window in the backseat of the cab. She gently folded her hands in her lap, trying to calm herself down, but had no such luck. Her mind was already racing with over 100mph.

_What would her mom say? Would she be happy to see her? Would she act like nothing happened? What about her friends? Would they forgive her? Maybe they had forgotten all about her. Should she tell them why she was back? Or even worse, why she left? Would they even understand her? And Liam. What was she supposed to do about him? She left him, without any explanation. What if Demi knew? She would never be able to face her again._

Miley let out a heavy breath, while running her hands through her long, silky chestnut brown hair.

"Long day, huh?" The cabdriver asked while looking at Miley through his rearview mirror. Miley shook her head, managed to let out a soft chuckle, while she made an eye connection with the cabdriver, "You could say that". She didn't want to sound rude, but that was all she could come up with at this point. She was exhausted from thinking.

The cabdriver nodded in agreement to Miley. He didn't say anything; he just kept looking at her through his rearview mirror, and smile politely at her. He seemed nice, Miley thought. He was fairly young for cabdriver, maybe in his early thirties. Miley couldn't help but to wonder what kind of man he was. She noticed the ring band on his left hand, so he must be married; also he had a picture of 2 young girls on his dashboard. They were probably his daughters. She'd bet that he was the kind of father, who'd tell his family every day that he loved them. He was an honest, yet a proud man. He was probably the kind of man who would put his family before anything else. She smiled and thought to herself, _those girls are lucky_.

"Their name are Alannah and Caitlin", the cabdriver suddenly blurted out. Miley quickly took her eyes of the photo and made another eye contact with the cabdriver in the mirror. She blushed a bit; she didn't know he'd noticed her staring at the picture. "They are beautiful. How old are they?" Miley asked. "Well Caitlin is my oldest, she'll be turning 10 in the winter, and Alannah she just turned 7 years old", he said with a huge smile plastered across his face. Miley smiled wide back at him, "Well, they look adorable", she said while tilting her head a little to the left. She couldn't help but to feel a bit sad. Miley looked out the window, hesitated, and looked back at the cabdriver, "Do you think it's true when they say _you can never go back home again_..?" Miley asked with a curious sound to her voice, yet sweet sadness in her eyes. The cabdriver hesitated for a while, before finally answering. "I think it is, but not in the literal sense of the words, but more in the interpretive meaning of 'em." He said while he looked at Miley in the rearview mirror. Miley looked a bit confused, looking down at her hands, before quickly looking up at the driver, "How so..?" she asked, while gently placing a string of her behind her ear. "Well, you can always go back home. That's no problem. But expecting things to remain like how you left 'em is not possible. The past is gone, situations changed. The world keeps moving, even though we're not there to witness it moving", he said, making Miley more relaxed. He continued, "You can't change the past, but you can change the future." He hesitates, let's out a soft sigh, "Whatever you think _you can't return back to_, just remember that things don't have to be the way they used to be, and that can be a good think". Miley nodded gently back at the cabdriver.

He was right. Why did she wish that thinks were like they used to be? She wasn't who she used to be. She had changed. And he was right, a change can be a good thing. Well in her case, a change was her only option. For the first time for as long as she could remember, she was actually proud of the person she was. She didn't feel the need to pretend to be something she wasn't. She just hoped that her friends and family would see that, and believe her.

The cab finally stopped. Miley handed the cabdriver a $100, "Keep the change", she said with a sincere smile on her face. "Oh no, it's too much", he said while trying to give Miley the change. Miley softly grabs onto his hand, clutching the change, "Please keep it…" she said while smiling softly at the driver. The cabdriver nods, "You are a good person, miss. Don't let this city lead you down a wrong path". Miley nods and lets out a sweet giggle, "I'll try".

_**Aight, let's get this going.. :) I know not much is happening in this chapter, but I promise if you keep reading it will get a lot more interesting.. :) This chapter just kind of giving some back-story to the real story, haha, if that even makes sense.. :) But please keep reading and I promise you wont be disappointed.. ;)**_

_**Also I'd love if you reviewed this chapter, it would help a lot.. :)**_


	2. Coming Home Chapter 2

"_**Coming Home"**_

"_Well they say its where the heart is, and I guess the hardest part is, when your heart is broken, and you're lost out in the great wide open, looking for a map, finding your way back, to where you belong, __well that's where I belong. _

_Home__. The world tried to break me; I found a road to take me, Home. There's nothing, but a blue sky now, after all of my running, I'm finally coming, Home." – __**Country Strong**_

Miley stood on the sidewalk, looking up at the grand Hotel. She couldn't believe that this was her _"home"_. Like many times before, Miley wished that something in her life could be a little bit more _normal_. She'd bet that most kids didn't have to live in a hotel, while their parents redecorated the penthouse, for the third time in two years. Miley let out a sigh, because she knew _normal_ wasn't in the cards for her. She grabbed onto her oversized Marc Jacobs shoulder bag, and entered the building.

"Miss Cyrus." She heard the young man at the front desk call out surprised. This wasn't her first time being at this hotel. She knew them all too well. The hotel bar used to be her usual Thursday-night hangout spot, just like how King Cole Bar at The St. Regis Hotel used to be her place to go when she wanted to find some stranger who could verify all the things she thought about men, love and herself. But when she wanted to blow off some steam, she could usually be found at Table 50, or when she was out with her socialite friends she'd be at Bungalow 8, or when she didn't wanna be found at all she usually went to Rudy's Bar & Grill. No, Miley was no stranger to the nightlife of New York.

Miley smiled politely towards the young man at the front desk, while she kept walking towards the elevators. She noticed how the young man kept staring at her, and it wasn't a stare _in surprise_. She knew that stare very well she had seen it many times before. She wasn't clueless. She knew very well the effect she had on the opposite sex. For as long as she could remember, she had always had boys following her around. Sometimes she enjoyed it. She liked knowing that she could get almost all men to do about almost anything for her, and it's not like she hadn't taken advantage of that in the past. The things she had gotten away with, just because of her looks, would shock even the most sinful of people in the world. But sometimes, her looks bothered her. She found herself often questioning men's intentions. Where they with her because the liked **her**, and not just her body? She felt very often misunderstood by the other girls. Even though they didn't say anything to her, she knew they talked about her. She knew about all the times they had started rumors about her, like that the only reason she hadn't flunked out of school, was because she flirted with the male teachers and even allowed some of them to her touch her. Miley never confronted them, they were her _friends_. Fucked up right, but that's how this world works. You never know who to trust, and even your best friends will stab you in the back if it means to get ahead. To survive you had to grow a thick skin, and keep your real feeling and thoughts tucked far away. You are who they wanted you to be.

Miley pressed the elevator button, looked up at the numbers as they counted down towards the hotel foyer. Firmly she tucked down her black Galliano leather jacket. The elevator opens, and she enters. As she's about to press the button for the top floor she hears a gentle yet a strong man's voice, "Please hold the elevator". She quickly puts her hand between the closing doors, stopping the elevator. "Thanks.." he says before entering. Miley gives him a smile and nods. She takes a step back into the corner, crosses her arms and again, watches the numbers go higher. She could sense the boy next to her, looking at her out of the corner of his eye. Again, she was used to people looking at her, but somehow this seemed different. He wasn't looking her up and down, he was looking at **her**. She didn't say or do anything, because he seemed harmless. The elevator finally stopped, and she exits, only to see the boy follow her. She tried to ignore it, but as she was about to enter her mother's penthouse and he was still following her, she quickly turned around, still with her arms crossed, "Can I help you with anything" she asked him. "Uhh, I don't think so" he answered with a soft smile on his lips. Miley looked at him confused, points at the door, "Are you heading in there"? He slowly nods, "Yeah I am. Well I'm at least trying to." He answered, still smiling softly at her. Miley smiled gently back, before turning around and shaking her head. She kept walking before stopping in front of the door, as she put her hand on the knob, she freeze. "(Clears his throat) Are you gonna go inside"? He asked while standing two steps behind her. Miley let out a heavy sigh "Yeah, I'm trying to", she turned her head and looked at the boy over her shoulder, "Well I know from experience that sometimes it helps to turn the knob" he said with a big smile across his face. Miley let out a gentle laugh "Good to know". In just one moment this stranger made her forget everything she was about to face on the other side of that door.

**_Please let me know what you guys think.. :)_**

**_**I'm sorry if ut's kind a boring right now, but it's all coming... Just need to get the back story straight before I can move on to the "real story" so please bare with me, and keep on reading and reviewing... It would mean a lot.. :)**_**

**_**Thanks.. :D  
><strong>_**


	3. Collide Chapter 3

_**Collide**_

"_I'm open, your closed, Where I'll follow you'll go, I worry I won't see your face, Light up again. Even the best fall down sometimes, Even the wrong words seem to rhyme, Out of the doubt that fills my mind, I somehow find you and I collide" __**– Howie Day**_

"Why do I even have to go? It's not like I know anyone there!" Nick said with an annoyed look on his face. He hated when his parents forced him to attend those over-the-top, shallow Upper East Side social gatherings. Wasn't it enough that he had to see all those people at school? It wasn't because they were mean to him or picked on him, well most of them didn't even know who he was. He felt like a shadow at that preppy private school. People would _literally_ walk into him. They didn't see him. No one saw him. He often joked about going to school naked and still be certain that NO ONE would notice him. Sometimes he'd daydream about being back at his old school where everything and everyone was normal. He wasn't used to this lifestyle. His family is what the others called _new money_. It's not like they used to be poor, they had always had money, but not like this. Ever since his dad construction business took off, they had been living in the fast lane. His dad was loving it, and his mom… Well his mom just did whatever his dad asked her to. Nick could swear that she was happier when they lived in Boston. But Nick had to accept that this was their life now. It wasn't like it was _that _new to him. He had been a part of this lifestyle since he was 10, so in some way he had accepted it, but that didn't mean he had to love it.

"I'm not asking you Nicholas. This isn't a discussion." His dad said as he turned around and walked back into his office. "Nicholas, honey, just do what you father says." He mother said with a loving look in her eyes. Nick threw his hands in the air, "Fine..! But I'm only staying for an hour, tops."

Nick walked angrily back into his room. Threw himself down on the bed, sighed loudly. He just didn't get what was so great about going to these events. They were all the same. The same old sleazy rich guys talking about how much money they had made that week, while staring at some young girl's ass, while their wives with their Botox injected faces, wrapped insults into a compliment trying to keep up their appearances, because God forbid people would know the _real_ you. And don't even get him started with their kids. He was sure the only reason why their parents had them, was because they probably could write them off as a tax-deduction. They were closer to their nannies and butlers than their own parents. He'd bet they weren't even on first name with 'em. Their world was so unlike his. They would spend the summers in Europe or in the Hamptons and their winters in the Alps or Mammoth. As soon as they were born they'd be handed a black American Express Card and be told to do what they wanted, and that's what they did. Their lives were so out of this world that you couldn't even describe it. At the age of 16 they all acted like they were 25. They would drink, smoke, do drugs and have unprotected sex like it was an everyday thing to do. Nothing in their lives was sacred, well maybe money and status, but that was about it.

Nick was standing in front of his mirror, fixing his tie when he heard a subtle knock on the door, "Come in", he shouted. "Hey, I just wanted to say goodnight before you left", his little brother said. Nick couldn't help but to calm down and smile when he saw his little brother standing in the doorway. Frankie was 12 years old. He and Nick were as close as anyone could be. Nick had always felt a strong urge to protect his younger brother. Ever since their lives had been turned upside down, Nick tried to keep things as normal as possible for him. Nick smiled wide, and walked towards Frankie, "I'll be home soon, it shouldn't take that long", he said as he pulled his younger brother in for a warm brotherly hug. "Do you have to go? I thought that we were gonna watch a movie together?", Frankie said with a little pout on his face. Nick felt like someone stabbed him in the heart, when he saw his little brothers face, "I know buddy, but I have to go to this, but I promise we're gonna watch it tomorrow. Okay?", Frankie shrugged, "Alright, I guess so", he said. "Goodnight little man, I'll check in on you when I get home", Nick said while playfully ruffling Frankie's hair.

Nick jumped out of the cab and started walking fast towards the elevator. He quickly brushed his black dinner jacket, and fixed his tie. He notice the elevator is about to close, he quickly shouts, "Please hold the elevator", as he picks up his pace, "Thanks", he said as he was about to enter. He looked up, and his heart stopped. **She was back!** He couldn't believe it. He placed his hands in his pocket, trying to act all nonchalant but couldn't stop himself from stealing glances of her. His heart was racing. He couldn't believe she was here. She was even more beautiful than he remembered her to be. There were a lot of beautiful girls at his school, but no one came close to her. Her flawless skin, her deep baby blue eyes, long wavy hair, toned arms, and those tanned legs. Man, those legs went on for miles. His head started to spin just thinking about her. She was the definition of perfection. But just like all the other kids at school, she had no idea who he was. Why would she? She could have anyone. Every guy wanted to be with her, and every girl wanted to be like her. But unlike those other kids, Nick always felt that she was different. He didn't believe all those stories about her, like her infamous hookup with Alex Pettyfer, or when she supposedly jetted of to Spain with some random stranger. He didn't believe it. And he certainly didn't believe the latest rumor about why she left. In his world she was innocent and sweet. People just didn't see her like he saw her. He saw the **real** her.

**_I hope it doesn't get to confusing, as of which person point of view the chapter is in.. If it is, dont hesistate to aske me anything.. :)_**

**If've already written like 15 chapters and I cant wait to share 'em with you all, so please let me know what you think.. :)**


	4. The End Where I Begin Chapter 4

"_**The End Where I Begin"**_

"_Sometimes we don't learn from our mistakes, Sometimes we've no choice but to walk away, Tried to break my heart, Well it's broke, Tried to hang me high, Well I'm choked, Wanted rain on me, Well I'm soaked, Soaked to the skin" __**– The Script**_

Miley let out one final deep breath before entering the penthouse. _Of course_ she thought. Her mother was throwing some black tie party. This was the last thing she wished to come home to. As it wasn't bad enough to face her mother, but she knew all her friends would be here. She couldn't bare facing them all at once, she than decided it would probably best to come back later. As she was about to turn around, she stepped in front of that boy. "You came this far, don't turn around now", he said with a genuine smile on his face. She just stared at him, "You're right, I can do this", she said "Thanks", she said as she gently stroked his arm, but before she could turn around, she heard her mother's voice. "Miley? I wasn't expecting you", her mother said, as she grabbed another glass of champagne. Miley turned around and faced her mother, she shrugged lightly "I know, I wanted to surprise you", she said looking uncomfortable.

Miley could already hear how people were whispering about her. _Is that Miley? Miley is here! When did she come back? I thought she moved to Florida? I heard she was in rehab. I heard she ran off and got married, and so on_. The whispers weren't new to her. Ignoring mean looks and whispers about her, was something she had mastered many years ago. It was a defense-mechanism you had to learn if you wanted to make it out alive in this world.

Her mother placed a shallow kiss on her cheek, "Why don't you go upstairs and change into something more appropriate?", she asked Miley, "Well, I was thinking that maybe we could go somewhere and talk?" Miley asked nervously. "We can talk some other time, but as you can see, I'm busy right now. There is a gorgeous green dress upstairs, why don't you change into that and join the party sweetie", her mother said, before taking her hand and drag her into the room. Miley quietly followed her mom, while turning her head and look back at the door. Oh how she wished she hadn't open that door. This was too much for her at once.

"Miley, I'm so happy to see you are back. Your mother told me that you were at boarding school in Connecticut?" a woman asked. Miley nodded back, "Yeah…", "Well I know Demi is here somewhere. She's gonna be thrilled to see you", the woman proclaimed. _I'm not so sure about that_, Miley thought. "Well I can't wait to see her to, but I'm not so sure that I'm staying..", "Of course you are staying." Her mother said before Miley could finish her sentence. Miley looked awkwardly around the room and at her mother. For some reason she was having a hard time finding the words to explain why she didn't wanna stay. All of a sudden Miley noticed a girl with long black hair walk down the stairs. All Miley wished for right now, is that the earth would open up and swallow her whole. This was too much.

"Miley", the girl exclaimed, before pulling her in for a hug. "Demi", Miley said in a low voice, feeling very confused. "I didn't know you were back in town." Demi said while smiling from one ear to the other. Miley shrugged, "Well no one knew. It was supposed to be a surprise", Miley said hoping not to sound too false. "Well go on and change into something else, I'll bet everyone is excited to see you" Demi said, still smiling. Miley couldn't help but to feel Demi being a little too stepford-ish. No one could be that upbeat and smiling all the time.

Miley knew Demi better than anyone. They had been best friends since kindergarten. They used to tell each other everything. Miley and Demi were completely opposite of each other, but somehow it worked. While Miley was the carefree, out-going, party girl, Demi on the other hand was controlled. She had everything planned, and she always followed the rules, well the rules the society had placed upon them. Demi strived to become the queen-bee, where as Miley didn't really care just as long as she could do what she wanted to do. Demi often felt like Miley was stealing her spotlight, and had several times accused her of just that. But the fact was that that was just how Miley was. Somehow things just always came to Miley easy, where as Demi often had to work hard to achieve them. Miley couldn't help but to feel that sometimes Demi resented her for who she was. And in some way, Miley completely understood her.

Demi lived with her mother in a penthouse on 5th avenue. Her mother was a designer, and she barely was ever home. She divided her time between New York and Paris, so for the most parts, Demi was left home alone with the maid. But the funny thing about Demi, was that even though she hated being alone from her mother, she never led on that she felt that way. She always put up a strong front, acting as if she didn't care. That was Demi for ya. She would never show her weakness, to anyone, but Miley had witness it on few occasions. Demi was dating the captain of the lacrosse team. They had been together since sixth grade. On paper they were perfect for each other, but in real life that was a different story. But as everything else in this world, an appearance is everything.

"Well actually, I already made other plans" Miley said, while racking her brain trying to come up with an excuse. "What could you possibly have planned? You just got back to the city" Demi said, looking strange at Miley. "Well…" Miley said, while looking around the room, trying to figure something out, when she finally spots her opportunity, "I already made plans with him", Miley said, while yanking Nick over to her. "Him?" Demi blurted out, while looking him up and down, "Who is he?" she said while looking unimpressed. "Ehh…" Miley said, while quickly looking over at him. "I'm Nick. Nick Jonas. I go to your school." Nick said as he put out his hand. Demi just stared at it then back at Miley, "Seriously M.? You just got back into town. Do you even know him?", "Yeah, of course. I've known him for a while" Miley said as she looked over at Nick, smiling softly. "Yeah, we made plans to go out and see a concert, you know", Nick said trying to sound convincing. "Fine, whatever" Demi said as she shook her head. Miley felt kind a bad for lying to her, but she couldn't face her right now, "I'm Sorry D, but I'll call you, okay?" Miley said, as she took Nick's hand and started walking towards the door.

They had barely stepped a foot outside of the penthouse, before Miley let out a sigh of relief. She felt like she was suffocating in there. This was going to be a lot harder than she imagined. But then again, maybe she was making this more difficult than it had to be. _I'm sure everything will work itself out at some point_, she thought to herself, before being interrupted, "Well, I guess this is it for me", Nick said, as he looked down at Miley's hand which was still holding onto his. Miley suddenly blushed a bit, before letting go of his hand, laughed gently "Sorry", she said. Nick shrugged, smiled gently "No problem. Well goodnight Miley", he said as he was about to walk away. "Wait.." Miley suddenly blurted out, "If you don't have any plans for tonight, maybe you'd like to go and get something to eat or something? I'm starving" Miley asked, while putting on her jacket. Nick just stared in awe at Miley, "Sure, why not" Nick said with a soft smile. Miley smiled wide "great" she said, before grabbing his hand and leading him towards the elevator.

**_I'm not sure if anyone of you know, but these chapters I'm posting, are re-posted from an older story. I just felt I needed to make a few changes to it, so again please bare with me.. :) Everything is about to get started.. :)_**

**_Please drop me a comment and let me know what ya think.. It would mean the world to me.. :D_**


	5. They Bring Me To You Chapter 5

_**They Bring Me To You**_

"_You looked like the sun, I was the only one, Who could stare until you were done shining on me, And as we drank our wine and let the world fade away, The sunrise tried to end it while we tried to stay, The rest of my life can't compare to this night, And only the heartaches have given me sight, They bring me to you" __**– Joshua Radin**_

Nick could hardly believe he was with Miley. For once he thanked his dad for forcing him to go to that event, because if he hadn't, he wouldn't be with her right now. _It must have been fate_ he thought to himself. On their walk over to the café, there were several times he had to gaze at her, just to be sure that this was real. They didn't speak a lot on their way, but it wasn't awkward. Even though they just met each other the silence was comforting. Neither of them felt the need to drown out the silence with small talk.

As they arrived at the café, Nick pulled out a chair for Miley, smiling softly at her. "Thank you" she said a little surprised. She wasn't used to that. Nick sat down opposite her before looking at the menu. "Everything looks great" he said as he looked up at Miley, "I don't know what to get" he continued as he let out a soft laughter. Miley laughed with him, "Me neither. I'm starving, I could probably eat everything on the menu" she said with a gentle smile across her face. They finally decide what to have and made their order. "Have you ever been here before?" Miley asked as she took a sip of her water. Nick shook his head, "Nope. This is my first time" He said, taking off his jacket. "Well then you are in for a great surprise", she said with a cheeky smile, "This is like my favorite place in New York. They have the best burgers", she continued. "So I can guess that you come here often", Nick asked looking interested. "Yeah, I come here all the time. Well, at least before I left last year. This used to be like my second home. It's not like my mom is that big on making dinner, so usually I ate here", Miley said looking down at the table. Nick couldn't help but notice how Miley's body language changed as she mentioned her moving away, but Nick decided not to ask about it. He didn't wanna make her uncomfortable, and he didn't feel like it was his place to pry about her personal life. _She would tell him, if she wanted him to know_, he thought. "Well I have a place where I usually go to, just like you" Nick said, changing the subject. "Oh yeah?" Miley asked placing her elbows on the table, looking at Nick. "Yeah, but it's a little bit different from this one", he said with a gentle laughter. "How so?" Miley asked curiously. "Well let's say instead of dinner tables, there are pool tables, and instead of a barista there is just a bar" Nick said with a huge smile on his face, "It's a nice place where everyone just mind their own business, having few beers, playing some pool and listen to classic rock music from the jukebox" Nick continued. "Well it definitely sounds nice" Miley said as she nodded in agreement, "There aren't a lot of those places around here," she continued. "Yeah well, this place is actually in Brooklyn" Nick quickly injected. "Brooklyn? I thought you lived in the city" Miley asked surprised. Nick laughed a bit, "Yeah I live in the city, but that doesn't stop me from going outside of Manhattan" Nick replied with a smirk on his face, "You know, there is more than just Manhattan?" Nick continued, smiling gently at Miley. "I'm sorry. I must have sounded like some snob, and yeah I know that and I know where Brooklyn is, and I have been there" Miley said as she gently slapped Nick's arm, smiling cheeky. Nick couldn't help but smile as Miley touched his arm. This was going better than he could have hoped for. _It actually looked like she was having a good time_, he thought to himself. Nick laughed loudly, "Aight, if you say so, but I won't believe it until I see it" Nick said as he kept smiling. "Well if that's the way it has to be, than next time you can show me your favorite place. You've seen mine, it's only fair I see yours" Miley said with a little grin on her face. _Is she flirting with me_ Nick thought to himself, and did she really say _next time_? Nick could feel the butterflies flutter in his stomach. It was official, this was the best night of his life, and he just wanted it to last for as long time as possible.

"How come I've never seen you before.?" Miley suddenly asked Nick. "Well I don't know.." Nick answered, looking startled, "Well I heard you tell Demi that you went to our school, so I was just wondering why I haven't seen you before." Miley stated as she took a bite off a french fry. Nick hesitated a bit before answering, "Well I've been at St. Jude's for little over 6 years, but you and I don't exactly run in the same circles, if you know what I mean" Nick said looking into Miley's eyes, "What do you mean by that?" Miley asked leaning forward on her chair. "Well you hang out with the popular kids, and I… Well I don't really hang out with anyone at school", Nick said with a smile, trying not to ruin the mood. "Ohh.." Miley replied, before quickly continuing, "Well let's wait and see on Monday before we decide that I hang out with popular kids", Miley said looking down at the table. "Why shouldn't you?" Nick asked curious. Miley shrugged, "I have a feeling that some might be pissed that I left, and just as many are probably are pissed that I'm back" Miley said looking into Nick's eyes. Nick could swear that he could see some sadness in Miley's eyes. "I don't think you're gonna have to worry about that. You are Miley Cyrus. You can do just about anything and people would forgive you" Nick said with a big smile. Miley looked away and nodded, "I'm not so sure about that", Miley said under her breath. Nick looked confused at Miley, "Why do you feel like that?" He asked her. Miley looked a bit uncomfortable with the question, not knowing how to answer it, she then decided to change the subject, "Come. I have another place I wanna show you", she said as she got up from the table and reached out her hand to Nick. Nick looked up at her little confused, but let a gentle laughter, "Okay, let's go", he said as he quickly dropped a $50 on the table, before grabbing Miley's hand.

As they walked around Manhattan, Miley couldn't help but just watch Nick talk. He seemed so happy and relaxed as he talked about his passion for writing. He wanted to become a writer. He had already written a bunch of stuff, but had never built up the courage to submit any of his work to any publication. He just wasn't happy enough with his work yet, but it was his goal. Miley envied that about Nick. He seemed so driven. He knew exactly what he had to do, to get where he wanted to be. Miley had no idea what she wanted to do or who she should become. She had spend so much of her time fighting her mother and what she expected her to become, that she had never asked herself what she wanted. All she knew what she didn't wanna be her mother or have her life.

Her mother had just gotten married for the fifth time last year. Miley was used to watch her mother bounce from man to man, like being married was the most important thing in the world. Love had nothing to do with being married. Money, status, bonds and last name was what was important. Miley didn't care for any of that. She wanted to fall in love. She wanted to fall head over heels with someone who loved her just the same. Someone who didn't care that she was _Miley Cyrus_. Miley thought that she had been in love once before, but how could it be love when it felt so wrong. She refused to believe love made you feel like that, but on the other hand maybe if it's a great love it's supposed to feel good and bad at the same time. _Ugh, what did she even know_, she thought to herself. The only think she knew at this point, she enjoyed listening to Nick talk. He was smart but without showing off, he was open-minded without being crazy, and most important of all he was sweet without having ulterior motives. She liked herself when she was in his company.

"Come, its right here", Miley said, as she grabbed Nick's hand and let him down to a little pond in the middle of Central Park. "This is probably my favorite place in the world", Miley said as she looked over at Nick. Nick looked surprised around. This was not what he expected to be her favorite place. The way people talked about Miley, he was sure that she was gonna take him to a club or something, but that just showed how little people really knew about her. "I must admit I'm a bit surprised", Nick stated as he let out a soft smile. "Why?" Miley asked curious. Nick shrugged, "I don't know. I just didn't picture you enjoying feeding the birds in the park, I didn't think you came places like this", he said as he looked over at Miley. Miley let out a sweet laughter, "I know. I kind a prefer people not knowing that I come here. That way no one can bother me coming here", she said as she kept her eye contact with Nick. "But you just told me. Now I know", Nick stated while taking a step closer to Miley. A soft smile crept up on her lips, "I don't mind you knowing. Now you know something about me no one else knows" Miley said softly, still looking at him. Nick could feel the butterflies on his stomach going crazier. The thought of two of them sharing a secret was more than he had ever dreamed about. She trusted him, and he trusted her even though they basically just met. "Your secret is safe with me. I won't tell anyone", Nick said as he tried to figure out what he was supposed to do know, because he never thought things could get this far with Miley.

**_Alright, finally the "real story" can begin, lol.. :) I hope you all are with me so far... I have a lot of things in store, and I'm so excited about this story.. :)_**

**_And again, please leave me a comment/review of what you think.. It really help, both with motivating me, but also to know if i have to change something or what not.. :)_**


	6. Lips Of An Angel Chapter 6

_**Lips Of An Angel**_

"_Well, my girl's in the next room, Sometimes I wish she was you, I guess we never really moved on, It's really good to hear your voice saying my name, It sounds so sweet, Coming from the lips of an angel, Hearing those words it makes me weak, And I know I wanna say goodbye, But girl you make it hard to be faithful, With the lips of an angel" __**– Hinder**_

Liam had barely gotten any sleep that night, as he kept tossing and turning the entire night. How could he sleep knowing she was only 5 blocks away from him? If he closed his eyes and didn't move, he could almost picture her lying next to him. And if he focused even harder he could even smell her. Even though he hadn't seen her for a long time, nothing had changed for him in the meanwhile. He couldn't help himself but to smile thinking back on their last _encounter_. He remembered everything. He remembered how her hair was loosely flowing around her shoulders. He remembered her looking more beautiful than ever in that tight black dress. He remembered her smelling like a mix between honey and vanilla. He remembered how her slim, tanned figure swayed from side to side as the moonlight peaked through the curtains. There wasn't a single thing he didn't remember from that night. How could he. He must have played it over 1000 times in his head. But he also remembered showing up at her place the next day, only to find out that she had moved away. He didn't know what hurt more. Her moving away or having that night with her and THEN finding out she moved away. The only thing Liam knew right at that point, was that he had been given a second chance, because she came back.

Liam jumped out of bed looking more alive than he had been for months. This was the day, he thought to himself. He quickly took a shower, before getting dressed. This had to be perfect, and he had to look perfect too. He picked out his favorite Ralph Lauren shirt, and his favorite dark blue Diesel jeans, before quickly grabbing his navy green Levi's jacket. She was perfect and he felt he had to be perfect too, to be able to be with her. She wasn't just any girl. He had loved her since they were kids. When he was with her he felt so free. He felt free from his parents' expectations, from school, and from his friends. With her he could actually be himself, and she actually seemed to like him when he stopped pretending. In this superficial world where you never knew who actually cared about you, she was like a breath of fresh air. He wanted her. He always had, but life always seemed to get in the way.

Liam looked nervous as he stepped into the elevator. He pressed the button for the penthouse. He could feel his hands being clammy; he tried to dry them off in his jeans. As the elevator stopped he let out a deep breath. This was it. He was finally going to see her again. He walked confidently towards the door and knocked. He took a step back. He could feel his heart beating through his muscular chest. It felt like forever before anyone opened the door. "Liam. Did you forget anything last night?" Miley's mother asked confused. "No" Liam said looking a bit nervous, "I'm actually here to see Miley", he smiled wide of the thought that any minute he was gonna see her. "Well come inside" Miley's mom said, letting Liam inside, "She's in the shower, but she should be out any second. Why don't you wait in her room", her mom asked, before closing the door behind him. Liam nods, "Thanks Mrs. Cyrus", Liam said before walking to Miley's bedroom.

As he entered it, he could feel the anxiety rising. He had never felt like this before. As he waited for Miley he looked around her room, picking up her jacket gently smelling to it. _Honey and vanilla_, he thought to himself. Suddenly he gets startled, "Liam? What are you doing here", Miley asked surprised. Liam quickly turned around. He was lost for words. She looked absolutely stunning. She was only wearing a thin green silk robe, showing just enough cleavage with the hemline dangerously high up her thigh. It should be against the law to look that sexy Liam thought. Liam couldn't help but to stare at her. Everything about her was sexy. From her wet soft wavy hair, to her perfectly proportioned breast, to her flat stomach, to her small yet perfectly sized ass to her out-of-this-world sexy legs that that he had so many nights dreamed about being wrapped tightly around his waist. _She was a vision_. He had to gently bite down on his lip before he'd let out a groan.

"Liam?", Miley asked again, "What are you doing here?" she asked while taking a step closer to him. He could see she looked just as nervous as he did. He knew her well enough to know when she was nervous, and he liked that he still had that affect on her. "I had to see you" Liam blurted out. His eyes lit up the room just by looking at her. "Liam I can't do this right now", Miley said trying to figure out what to do with herself. "But… You came back Miley", Liam stated as taking a step closer to her before gently placing his hands on her waist. "Liam, I…" Miley said looking confused and distorted. Pulling Miley closer to him, "You came back", Liam whispered softly. "_I didn't come back for you",_ Miley blurted out, noticing the hurt in Liam's eyes. "But…" Liam started to say before Miley interrupting him, "I can't do this right now Liam. I think you should go" she said with tear in her eyes. Slowly Liam let his hands fall off Miley's waist, hanging by his side. He could feel his heart breaking. _She didn't come back for me_ kept echoing in his head. "But what about **that** night Miley?" Liam asked trying to keep himself composed. Miley looked down and hesitated then slowly looked back into Liam's eyes "That night was amazing" she said, smiling softly at him, "but we can't go back. You are with Demi. You are with my best friend." Miley said while a tear fell down her cheek, "I'll probably end up regretting this for the rest of my life, but you and I can never be together. Demi loves you, and I can't do that to her", Miley said while the tears started to fall steadily down her cheek. Liam felt the tears forming in the corner of his eyes, he quickly rubbed them. This was not how he imagined this day to go. He thought he'd finally get the girl of his dreams, but he understood what she was saying. He was with Demi, and he did love her, but he would have given that up if Miley would have asked him, but she didn't. How could she turn her back on _them_? They could have had it all. When they were together, sparks flew…

_**And the plot thickens, haha just kidding... :) I'm gonna say already now, that next chapter is gonna be a little mature, so now you are all warned.. :)**_

_**Please let me know what ya think, I'd love to know.. :) Thanks...**_


	7. Still, Chapter 7

_**Still **_

"_I remember hearts that beat, I remember you and me, Tangled in hotel sheets, You wore me out, I remember honey lips and words so true, I remember nonstop earthquake dreams of you, You're coming on fast like good dreams do, All night long, Still can feel you kiss me love, Still can see your brown skin shine, Still can feel you kiss me love, Come on and drive me wild" __**– Matt Nathanson**_

_Flashback: One Year Earlier__**(Warning this chapter is very mature, so now you know)**_

_Liam laughed loudly, "I can't believe we __got kicked out of a wedding. It's your fault" he said, as he watched Miley carefree dance around the room with a champagne bottle. She looked over at Liam, and smiled flirty at him, "Well no one forced you to do body shots with me" she said while slowly walking towards him. Liam couldn't help but just stand still and watch her slide across the floor towards him. He could feel his heart beat faster. She had never looked sexier. Miley stopped right in front of Liam, with only few inches between them. He could feel her hot breath on him. His breathing got heavier. She looked him up and down, before pushing him down on the bed. She flashed one of her breathtaking smiles at him. He moved to the edge of the bed, placing his hand behind him, still just watching her, as she slowly swayed her hips side to side to the beat of the music from the room next door. _

_He sat straight up, slowly reaching out for her. He gently placed his hand right below __the back of her knee. He looked up at her while he gentle caressed her. He kept looking into Miley's eyes, like he was waiting for a signal to keep going. Then suddenly Miley placed her hand on Liam's cheek, gently wiping his lips with her thumb, while biting down on her lower lip. Liam was starting to have a hard time controlling himself. He slowly slid his hand up her thigh, and up under her dress, gently squeezing her ass, before pulling her closer to him. She ran her hands through his hair, closing her eyes in pleasure. Liam got off the bed, but without taking his hands off her. His hands worked their way up her sides, and up her back. He gently ran his fingers over her collarbone, drawing small circles up her neck with his index finger. _

"_You have no idea how many times I've fantasized about this", Liam said leaning his head down closer to Miley's.__ Miley's breathing started to get heavier, "I think I have an idea", she said while her lips gently touched his, but without kissing him. She loved to tease him. Liam suddenly pulls Miley completely up close to him "I want you… I want you right now", Liam whispered into her ear, while keeping a firm grip on her hips. Miley raised an eyebrow, "Don't think I'll give it up that easy", she said as she was about to walk away, Liam then quickly grabbed her waist pulling her back up against his chest. "Don't think I'll let you get away that easy", he said teasingly into her ear, right before he started kissing and nippling on her neck. He ran his hands up and down her torso, he could sense that Miley was getting turned on, as she started to press her ass up against his lower parts, and Miley had no doubt that Liam was turned on, as she could feel the bulge in his pants pressing against her thigh. Miley suddenly turned around and pushed Liam back onto the bed. As Liam crawled back towards the pillows resting his arms behind his head, while his eyes were clued to Miley, she slowly removed one strap at the time, before slowly sliding out of her dress. There she stood at the foot of the bed, only wearing a black laced bra with matching panties and black heels. Liam was going out of his mind watching her. He couldn't take this any longer. He had to have her. Luckily for him, Miley slowly made her way to the bed. As she slowly crawled towards Liam, she firmly straddled him and started to unbutton his shirt, meanwhile Liam placed his hands on Miley's thighs, rubbing them, at first gently but with every rub it got harder and harder. Liam sat up in the bed with Miley still straddling him, so he could remove his shirt. As soon as the shirt was off, Miley started kissing Liam's chest while seductively running a finger down his abs. Liam quickly grabbed Miley's neck pulling her in for a passionate kiss, while nibbling on her bottom lip. Miley wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss and pulling him closer to her, as if that was possible. _

"_You are so amazing" Liam said while kissing her along her collarbone and down her sternum. His fingers nudged the straps on her bra off her shoulders, so he could kiss more of her skin, and with one hand he quickly undid the bra clap, and with just one quick motion removed her bra. Miley let out a gentle moan in satisfaction as Liam starts kissing__ and touching her bare chest. Miley could hardly think straight at this moment. All she wanted was to feel Liam's skin touch hers, and just as if he read her mind, he quickly flipped her over, so he was on top. Yet again their lips connect and his tongue quickly darted into her mouth, massaging hers. His hands grazed over her body lightly making her shiver in delight, before stopping at the edge of her panty line. With one quick motion he pulled her panties down. He slowly traced his fingers up her leg, while he slowly started to kiss Miley down her neck, then her stomach, then her inner thigh, all the while his fingers softly touched her private part. Miley threw her head back and closed her eyes while arching her back signaling Liam to keep going. Suddenly Liam let a finger gently slid into her, making Miley let out a heavy moan before biting down on her lower lip. Liam looked up at Miley lying on her back throwing her head back with closed eyes, it made him even more turned on. He had her right where he wanted, he thought. While is finger slowly but steadily moved in and out of Miley, he lowered his head and gently placed his lips around her nub, slowly sucking and licking it. Miley quickly grabbed on to Liam's head trying to control herself. "L-Liam…" She panted, "D-Don't stop, don't stop" was all she could manage to let out before she let out a loud moan, feeling her closing in on her climax. "I-I-I'm coming" she screamed, but not before she felt a warm wave of emotions roll in over her making her inner walls tighten around his fingers sending shivers down her entire body._

_Liam smiled at himself while he gently started to kiss his way up her stomach. He stopped when he reached her perfect breasts and her perky nipples. He slowly placed his mouth on one of them, gently sucking and biting down on it while he with his other hand gently massaged the other. Miley could feel herself getting all warn and wet again, but in one swift motion she turned them around, and quickly straddled him. Miley let her hand travel down his naked chest, before slowly unbuttoning his jeans and pulling them completely off. Liam laid his head back watching Miley straddling him. He let out a sweet smile, slowly caressing her upper body. At this point, there was now no doubt in Miley's mind that Liam was turned on, as she could feel Liam's member pressed up against her inner thigh. Miley slowly lean her head down and placed a passionate kiss on Liam's lips. As they kissed fiercely and full of desire Miley let her hands trail down to his boxers and gently slid one hand under the elastic waistband. She softly grabbed the shaft and slowly started to move her hand up and down. Still kissing Miley passionately Liam let out a deep moan into her mouth as he felt her hand around his dick. His hands quickly found their way to her chest, softly massaging her breasts. After a while of teasing Liam with her hand, she finally pulls his boxers off. She slowly starts moving her head further down his body, covering it with warm kisses, all while never taking her hand of his manhood. Liam throws his head back, running his hands through his hair as he feels Miley's lips closes around the tip of his rod. While Miley, at first slowly starts to move her mouth up and down she looks up at Liam, making an eye connection with him. Liam couldn't take his eyes of Miley, he could feel his vision starting to blur as he could feel as he was about to come. "M-Mi, I can't any longer.." He said softly while letting out a moan. "I need to feel you…" he said quickly as he pulled Miley up close to him planting a passionate kiss on her lips. He quickly rolls over on top of her, placing himself in between her legs, still kissing her fiercely. Miley opened her legs wider, giving Liam a better access. With one hand Miley gently grabbed onto Liam's shaft directing it into her opening. As the tip of Liam's rod entered Miley, they both let out a simultaneous moan. Liam started to move in and out in a slow tempo, while looking into Miley's eyes making sure she's alright. Miley gently places her hands around Liam's face pulling him closer to her and placing a chaste kiss on his lips. Liam suddenly pulls his lips slightly away, leaning his nose up against Miley's, "You're so beautiful" he said, looking at her intensely, "I've dreamed about this for so long" he continued, before slowly connecting his lips back to Miley's. _

_At first they went slow, taking their time to enjoy each other fully, but with every thrust and grind the pace increased. Not being able to hold it in any longer, Miley let out a loud groan. Liam quickly grabbed her hand by the wrist and pined them down up over her head as he let out a groan and a pant. Miley could tell that Liam was about to come, when she in one quick motion flipped him over, so she could be on top of him. Liam placed his hands on her waist trying to control the speed, but Miley quickly __grabbed onto them, intertwining her fingers with his. She slowed down the pace, while gently moving her hips in slow circles. She enjoyed being in full control, especially when she noticed the satisfied look all over Liam's face. Miley slowly started to raise the tempo feeling the climax coming on. _

"_Miley, I'm going to.." Liam shouted out as Miley gasp__ed "Oh my God, don't stop, don't stop..", "I can't hold it any longer" Liam pants out ,and with one last hard thrust, they both screamed out in pleasure together, as Miley crumbled down on top of Liam. A few minutes later, still trying to catch their breaths, "That. Was. Amazing." Liam said, as he gently wrapped his arms around Miley and placing a soft kiss on the top of her head. Miley still lying on top of Liam with him still inside her, resting her head on his chest, "You're amazing" she said as she slowly pulled herself up and place a soft peck on Liam's lips, before placing her head back onto his chest._

_Liam lied still in the bed looking down at Miley, while gently stroking her hair, "I could lie here with you like this forever", he said as he looked loving at Miley, he let out a heavy breath "I love you Miley", he said nervously. Miley looked quickly up at Liam, smiled softly, "I love you to" she said, before placing a soft yet passionate kiss on his lips, "Now go to sleep" she said with a little grin. "I don't wanna" he said, "I just wanna lie here and look into you're your beautiful blue eyes all night", he said as he pulled her closer to him. Miley blushed a bit, because this was all new to her. Not that this was her first time, at all, but it was actually the first time she was in love with the person she had sex with. She wasn't used to being like this with a boy, "Close your eyes baby, you have the rest of your life to stare into my eyes" she said jokingly, yet with a loving smile. "Okay…" Liam said as his eyes started to flutter. Miley placed her head back on his chest; she couldn't help but feel confused. She had never felt as happy and heartbroken at the same time. "I love you, Miley. I'm never gonna let you go" Liam said under his breath as he was falling asleep._

_**Okay, I felt a bit embarrassed writing this chapter, but "ce la vie".. :) **_

_**But please drop me a comment.. I'd love to know if it was too graphic or maybe not enough.. Every little review helps.. :)**_


	8. Changes, Chapter 8

_**Changes**_

"_All changes, even the most longed for, have their melancholy; for what we leave behind us is a part of ourselves; we must die to one life before we can enter another." - __**Anatole France**_

Miley was standing in her room, looking at herself in the mirror. It looked liked nothing had changed during that year she was gone, maybe except for the person who was staring into the mirror. Wearing the obligatory school uniform, plaid short skirt, black knee socks, white shirt three buttons open and loosely tied tie. Miley hadn't left the penthouse since her surprise visit from Liam the morning before. She knew it was gonna be difficult to see him again, but not that it was gonna affect her that much. It wasn't that she didn't still have feelings for him; 'cuz she did, she just knew that she had to do the right thing. They just couldn't be together. Her thoughts quickly shifted towards Demi. She could barely look at herself in the mirror thinking about what she had done. She couldn't blame Demi if she never wanted to speak to her again, if she ever found out that she had slept with her boyfriend.

But the weekend hadn't been all angst and worrying. She found herself smiling thinking about her night with Nick. _Who was he?_ Miley thought to herself. She shook her head, how could she be thinking about him all the time, she hardly knew him. She didn't know what she was feeling, but she _**liked**_ what she was feeling. He made her smile. If just for one night he'd managed to make her forget all the problems she yet had to face. _But what was that pad on the shoulder thing about_, she said to herself out loud. Never had she experienced a guy padding her on the shoulder as they said goodbye. It's not like she expected him to make a move or something, not that she wouldn't like it, but a hug, or a handshake was that like crazy to hope for? He gave her a pad on the shoulder as he said goodbye. _Maybe he didn't have as a good time as she had_, she thought to herself. Miley shook her head. _Why am I obsessing over it_ Miley asked herself, _it's not like I'm looking for a boyfriend or anything right now_. As of right now, the only think she could handle was to get to school, and make it out alive. She had no time for falling or love, or _**wondering**_ if she liked a boy. Also he made it clear with the _**pad **_that he was clearly not interested.

Miley couldn't figure out why she kept obsessing over it. Was it because she wasn't used to boys _**not**_ trying to get with her, or was it because that the fact he didn't try anything with her she was kind an interested in him, or maybe, and just maybe she actually had a really good time with him, and she maybe liked him. "Ugh..."Miley let out a heavy sigh, her head was spinning from all of this thinking.

Miley sat down at the breakfast table across from her mother. "Where is Matthew?" Miley asked while eating some fruit. "He's in Singapore for some business", her mother answered without taking her eyes off the newspaper. Matthew was her mom's husband number 5. He owned over 25 hotels around the world. He and her mom had been married for little over a year now, before that they dated for like 4 months. Her mother was convinced that he was the one, so there was no reason to wait to get married. Miley didn't care all that much about her mother's marriage, as she had told Miley the exactly the same thing with all the men before Matthew. Her mom had been married to her dad for 6 years, that until he decided he wasn't interested in having wife and kids, so he moved to London where he divided his time between there and Rome. And after him there was Henry. Miley liked him, because he used to take her to the park, but her mother didn't liked him so much so she divorced him after only 2 years of marriage. And then there was Buck, the oil tycoon from Texas. Well that marriage was just a sham. He spend all his time on rodeo, booze and woman. After her mother caught him for the 10th time with another woman, she divorced him after little over a year. And then there was Phillip. It actually looked liked her mother really loved him, and at first it was all good between them, but he left her for a younger model. That was hard for her mother, but not that she showed it. Miley didn't know Matthew all that well. She had probably met him 7 times, and one of them was at their wedding, where he spend most of the day talking business with some Japanese investor firm.

"Mom. I was wondering if we could go out to dinner tonight? I have something I need to talk to you about." Miley asked her mother. "Tonight is not a good night for me honey", her mother said as she got up from the table, "I have this fundraiser at the Met I have to attend". "But when are we gonna talk?" Miley asked her mom a little upset. "Soon, I promise", her mother answered quickly. "I've been home for two days and we've barely seen each other", Miley said as she kept looking at her mom. "Well Miley, I can't just drop everything just because you decided you were done fooling around at boarding school and decided you wanna come back home", her mother answered rather annoyed. "Fooling around? I was actually doing great at boarding school and kept up with my classes", Miley replied a little angry. "Well if you were doing so great than why did you come back? Because we both know that was not the case here before you left", her mother answered. Miley hesitated a bit before answering, and a little surprised how her mother was acting, "Well I missed you all". Her mother just looked at Miley in disbelief, and gentle shook her head before she walked out of the room. _So much for the warm welcome_, Miley thought to herself. Why was she surprised? It's not like her mom used to be big on showing interest or affection, this wasn't new to her.

Miley let out a heavy sigh before entering the schoolyard. She noticed people pointing towards her and whispering. Miley continued to walk up the stairs, acting as it didn't bother her. She suddenly gets startled as someone grabs a hold onto her shoulder. "Hi Mi", Liam said as Miley turned around. Miley looked at first pleasantly surprised, but her smile quickly changed into a frown. "Liam. It's probably best if we don't talk", Miley let out harshly. "I know. I just really need to talk to you, it's important," Liam said in a low voice while looking into Miley's eyes. Miley let out a sigh, as she was about to answer she noticed Demi standing at the top of the stairs looking at them. Miley looked like she was just caught with the hand in the cookie jar. "Liam, I think it would be best if we stayed away from each other. I told you we can't do this. I'm sorry", Miley said as she looked sad at Liam, before walking away and up the stairs towards Demi.

"What was that all about?" Demi asked as Miley walked towards her. Miley shrugged, "Nothing", she said as she tried to smile. "Well if it was nothing then why does Liam look like you just crushed his dreams?" Demi replied quickly looking like she didn't buy what Miley was saying. Miley faked a laugh, "Ohh, it's nothing. He just asked if I had joint and I told him no", Miley answered looking suspicious. "A joint?" Demi asked confused. "Yeah, you know him and Joe, they can't get through a day off school without a little buzz" Miley replied quickly, and it wasn't a complete lie, because they did in fact smoke a quiet lot. Miley quickly changed the subject, "So… What have I missed? She asked as she smiled wide at Demi. Demi shrug her shoulder, "A lot M", she replied quickly, "You were gone for a year" she continued as she placed her bag over her shoulder. "Well what do you say we meet up tonight and you can catch me up on everything I've missed", Miley said as she started walking beside Demi. "I can't. Got plans tonight. You know how it is?" Demi replied placing a fake smile across her face. Miley knew when Demi was being sincere, and right now she wasn't. Miley looked weirdly at Demi, "Yeah I know" she said hesitantly. "But let's have breakfast tomorrow?" Demi asked, as she was about to walk away. "Sure" Miley exclaimed happy, "I'll come by your place before we head to school tomorrow" she continued. Demi nodded in agreement, and just like that she was gone again.

Miley stood by herself at the top of the stairs, feeling a bit confused. If she didn't know better she could swear that no one had missed her while she was gone. No one seemed that excited about her being back, well maybe except Liam, but she couldn't hang out with him. Miley thought to herself for a second, before pulling out her phone. "Hey. How are your classes today?" she asked sounding enthusiastic. "Miley?" Nick asked, looking surprised. Miley let out a sweet laughter, "Yeah Miley. So what classes do you have today?". "Well I have independent studies all day, so…" Nick answered still looking confused. "Well what do you say we get out of here and do something fun?" Miley asked as she smiled wide. "Well don't you have classes today?" Nick asked as he let out a gentle smile. "Well my first day back can wait till tomorrow. So what do you say?" She asked as she gentle bit down on her lower lip. Nick hesitated for a sec, before letting out a giant smile, "Sure, why not". "Great. Meet me at the school entrance" Miley said quickly before hanging up. She couldn't stop smiling. She couldn't believe she just did that. But finally her day was starting to look good. She knew that Nick could make up for the morning she just had.

_**If you guys have any questions, or anything feel free to ask away.. :)**_

_**Also make sure to drop me a comment, love to know what you guys think.. :) See ya.. ;)**_


	9. Between Minds, Chapter 9

_**Between Minds**_

"_I've never been the one to shout because I listen, I don't like to raise my voice, But maybe I should learn to lose my inhibitions, And let my feelings make some noise, 'Cause you don't know what I'm going through, when silence is all I give to you. _

_So hear me if you're out there,__ Take these words and try to understand, That I want you and I need you to take the hand of a quiet man" – __**Jack Savoretti**_

Nick quickly shoved his cell phone into his pocket and closed his locker. Was this really happening? Did Miley really call him to ask him to hang out? And most of all, did she really wanna hang out with him, after he padded her on the shoulder as he said goodbye to her the other night. He had lost count of how many times he had mentally slapped himself in the face for doing that. _Who gives a_ _**pad**_, he thought to himself. _I'm such a loser_, he thought as he shook his head. But he quickly cheered up as he remembered Miley calling him. Apparently she hadn't thought about it. As he started walking towards the exit he couldn't help but think, _why hadn't she thought about it_? Was it maybe because maybe she was happy that he hadn't tried anything with her? He knew that boys tend to flock around her, so what did she want from him. He knew that he wasn't the best looking guy out there, or the most popular or the richest for that matter. Nick quickly shook his head again. He knew all of these things didn't matter to her. Even though he had only spent a couple of hours with her, he could just feel that she didn't buy into this _live_. Maybe just like him, she wanted something more. Maybe she wanted to find someone who would love her for her, and not because she was _Miley Cyrus_. Maybe she wanted something different. Maybe she wanted someone who could take her away from this world and push her to become the person she wished to become. Nick smiled to himself as he thought about her. He knew he could be _**that guy**_ for her, well if that was what she wanted, because that was what he wanted. He didn't give much to the life his peers where living. If there was one thing he felt this life was missing, it was substance. Everything seemed so shallow. He wanted to find _**real**_ friends, with a _**real**_ connection and most important of all, he wanted to find _**real**_ love.

"Nick", Miley exclaimed happily as she saw him approaching. Nick couldn't help but to feel the butterflies flutter in his stomach when he saw the smile that was painted across Miley's face. "So, what do you have planned for us today?" Nick asked as he stopped in front of Miley, still wearing a huge smile. Miley shrugged as she threw her hands in the air, "I have no idea. I was kind a hoping you would come up with something fun for us to do?" She replied while smiling gently at Nick. Nick couldn't help but let out a soft laugh, "You can't invite someone to ditch school to come and hang out, and have nothing planned", He said while looking into Miley's eyes. "Sure I can", Miley replied quickly. She continued "And if I remember correctly, I still haven't seen your favorite place yet". Nick laughed while looking down at his watch, "You know it's only 8.30 am, right?" He said while smiling from ear to ear. Miley shrugged, "Okay, then we'll grab breakfast first, and then you can take me there. Deal?" She asked, while reaching out her hand. Nick looked down at her hand than back up at her smiling wide, "Sure, why not" he said as he gently shook her hand. "Great", Miley exclaimed as she looked away from Nick noticing Liam standing on the top of the stairs looking directly at her. Miley couldn't help but to feel a sting seeing the facial expression on Liam. Nick looked over his shoulder to see what Miley was looking at when he saw Liam staring at them. _What's his problem_, Nick thought to himself. He looked back at Miley, who was still looking at Liam. He couldn't help but feel a bit confused. "Well should we get going before we get caught ditching school", Nick asked hoping to break the staring contest between Miley and Liam. Miley quickly snapped out of it, and looked over at Nick, "Yes. Please." She replied followed with a gentle smile.

This time there was hardly any silence between them. Their conversation was filled with witty banter and just a genuine talk about everything and nothing. Miley had told Nick about her older sister who lived in California, but that she rarely talked to her, and how she once dreamed of becoming a baker, but when she realized that she had to get up really, really early for it she quickly dropped that dream since she loved to sleep. As Miley went on about her life and herself, Nick couldn't help but to do nothing besides listen. He couldn't describe it, but it was like she had this hold on him. If she had asked him to jump of the Brooklyn Bridge, he would have. She was probably the most fascinating person he had ever come into contact with. Not only was she so beautiful that he was convinced that her beauty could stop war, she was also smart. Very smart. And funny. And witty. He could sense that she didn't take crap from anyone. She was strong enough to fight her own battles. If it was up to him, he could spent the rest of his life just watch her and listen to her talk. While he was with her, it was like the rest of the world faded away and it was only the two of them. He could've sworn that when she turned her head towards him to see if he was listening, she moved in slow motion, and all he could was blink and smile infatuated back at her.

They had been wondering the city all day, only to stop for coffee and window shopping. Time flew by, as they walked around getting to know each other. Suddenly Miley stopped and placed her hand on her hips, "If I didn't knew better, I'd think you just made up that favorite place of yours in Brooklyn" she said with a quirky smile on her lips, she continued, "We've been wondering the street of New York for the entire day, and you still haven't shown me it" she exclaimed. Nick couldn't stop from laughing a bit, "Well what are we waiting for then? Let's go", he replied quickly before taking her hand and haul for a cab.

"Alright, I know this isn't your usual scene but just give this place a try. I'll bet by the end of the night you are gonna love it" Nick said as he led Miley inside the bar. Miley tilted her head to the side, "This isn't my first time at bar, and you have no idea what my _usual scene_ is" she replied with a playful smile on her lips. Nick raised an eye brow and shook his head a bit, "When I think I have you all figured out, you surprise me" he said as they entered the bar. Miley looked around the place. She definitely wasn't in Manhattan anymore. "You go find us a table in the back, I'll get us some drinks, alright?" Nick asked while gently placing his hand on Miley's lower back guiding towards the back of the place. Miley nodded as she walked across the bar. She noticed a couple of other people, other than that, it was pretty empty. She placed her bag at one of the tables closed to the pool tables. As she waited for Nick to return with drinks she walked over to the jukebox. While trying to decide which song to pick, she could feel someone walking up behind her. "Finding something good?" he asked. Miley looked over her shoulder and smiled at Nick, "Of course". "Okay, but no boy bands or Lady Gaga" he joked. Miley let out a sweet laugh, "What do you take me for?" she asked with a playful look in her eyes as she pressed a button. Nick looked over at the jukebox, "John Mayer. Good choice", he said as he followed Miley back to their table. Miley shrugged, "Well I know my music", she said as she shot Nick a glance over her shoulder. "You definitely do, miss Cyrus" Nick replied smiling as he watched Miley walk in front of him, he continued, "Well I didn't know what your choice of drink was, so I got you the same as me. A beer", he said as he sat down across from Miley. "Miley smiled gently back at Nick, "It's perfect. I wanted the Nick Jonas experience so I'm gonna drink and do the same as you", she replied with a mischievous look on her face. If Nick didn't know any better he could swear that she was flirting with him. Not that he had the biggest experience with these kinds of things, but he was certain he could tell when a girl was enjoying his company.

After a few beers and a couple of trips to the jukebox the conversation between Nick and Miley was going smoothly. "I must admit I was really surprised when you called me today", Nick suddenly blurted out. Miley gave Nick a confused look, "Why?". Nick shrugged, "I don't know" he replied while scratching his neck, "Well you know. You are you and I am me", he said trying not to sound like a dork. Miley let out a sweet yet confused smile, "I'm not sure I'm following", she replied while leaning a bit over the table. Nick slowly scratched his right eyebrow trying to find the words, "Well I guess I just figured that the other night was that, and you would forget all about me", he said while giving Miley a gentle smile. Miley hesitated a bit before replaying, "I had a great time with you Nick the other night. I'm not sure how many strangers would be interested in spending their night talking to some girl they had just met", Miley said as she looked into Nick's eyes. "Well if it was you asking, I bet a not single one would say no", Nick replied quickly. Nick noticed the surprise look on Miley's face, not knowing how to respond.

"Can I ask you something?" Miley finally broke the silence. "Nick shrugged a bit, "Sure, I guess". "Well… Okay, I'm gonna sound like total idiot, but what was up with that pad you gave me the other night?" Miley asked feeling a bit embarrassed for asking. Nick looked at Miley in surprise, and could feel how his cheeks got red, "Believe me it was not my finest hour" Nick replied with a little chuckle, "I have no idea what it was", Nick hesitated a bit looking into Miley's eyes, before finally continuing in a bit more serious tone "Why do you ask?". Now it was Miley's turn to blush a bit, "I don't know. I guess I'm just not used to getting a pad on the shoulder when saying a goodbye" Miley quickly replied while looking down at her hands, hoping Nick didn't notice her blushing. Nick shifted a little in his seat leaning over the table, "Did you hope I'd do something else?" he asked in a lower voice staring into Miley's eyes. Miley quickly looked up at Nick, little taken back by his question. "I don't know what I was hoping for, but if a pad was what you wanted, than that's fine", Miley replied not taking her eyes of Nick's. Nick didn't say anything just stared into her eyes, before replying "No, that wasn't what I wanted, at all." he said as he slowly placed his hand on Miley cheek, gently caressing it before slowly leaning his body over the table and placing a soft kiss on Miley's lips. "That was what I wanted", he said as he pulled away.

_**Please, Please, Please leave me a review... :) I really wanna know what you guys think, just so I know what is good and what is bad about the story.. :) Every little thing helps.. :)**_


	10. Two Out Of Three Ain't Bad, Chapter 10

_**Two Out Of Three Ain't Bad**_

"_I can't lie, I can't tell you that I'm something I'm not, No matter how I try, I'll never be able, To give you something, Something that I just haven't got.  
>There's only one girl that I will ever love, And that was so many years ago, And though I know I'll never get her out of my heart, She never loved me back, I remember how she left me on a stormy night, She kissed me and got out of our bed, And though I pleaded and I begged her not to walk out that door, She packed her bags and turned right away.<em>

_Baby we can talk all night, But that ain't getting us nowhere." – __**Meat Loaf**_

"From the look on your face, I guess its date night with Demi?" Joe asked while throwing himself down on the bed. Liam shrugged not taking his eyes of the reflection of himself in the mirror. "Why the look young Liam?" Joe asked while pointing at him. Liam let out a heavy sigh as he turned around and faced Joe, "I'm not in the mood for this right now Joe", Liam said as he sat down on the edge of his bed tying his shoes. Joe placed his hands behind his head and laid his head back as he continued, "Let me guess. You are mobbing because she still isn't giving it up, huh?" Joe asked with a smirk on his face. "Shut up", Joe quickly replied as he got off the bed, "And no, that ain't it", he continued as he grabbed his jacket. Joe got of the bed, "Than what is it? You've been like this these last couple of days, and it's starting to bore me. You're acting like some heartbroken-public school-emo-ass-teenager", Joe said annoyed as he walked towards Liam. Liam looked down and shook his head, "I don't know, but I hope after tonight I'll be my regular self", he answered as he looked up at Joe. "Well good than, cuz this here (pointing at Liam's face) is pathetic. You are Liam Hemsworth, you don't mob around, got it?" Joe asked as he opened the door. Liam let out a soft chuckle, "Yeah, I got it."

Joe would never understand what he was going through; he had never been in love. And he had no intentions of making a fool out of himself thinking that Joe was the slightest interested in listening to him pour his heart out about, how he was in love with his girlfriends best friend. And that no matter what he did, he couldn't get her out of his mind. A day hadn't passed while she was away at boarding school that he hadn't thought about her. He tried to call her when he found out that she had left town, but her number had been disconnected. Couple of days later he had come up with an lame excuse why Demi had to give him her new number, but even though she gave it to him, he never called her. It wasn't that he didn't want to, 'cuz heaven knows that he was dying to hear her voice, but there was this little voice in the back of his head holding him back. The voice that kept telling him, _she left town and didn't even tell you. She changed her number and didn't even tell you. Get it she wants nothing to do with you_. Liam let out a heavy sigh as he walked closer to Demi's apartment building. He stopped in his steps, and looked up at the sky, before slowly pulling out his phone. Hesitantly he dialed a number, _Hi you've reached Miley, I'm not by the phone right now, but if you leave a message I'll be sure to call you back, bye. _Liam couldn't help but to smile hearing her voice, she sounded so carefree and full of life, "Hey Mi, it's me Liam. I know you said that you didn't wanna talk, but I really need you to call me back, it's important. Bye", Liam hung up, taking in a deep breath. _Why couldn't life just be easy for once_, he thought to himself.

"Demi, where are you?" Liam shouted as he entered the foyer of her 5th avenue apartment. He looked around with his hand firmly shoved in his pockets. Demi's place had always been like his second home. They had been together for so long, that he didn't even remember a time where they weren't together. Everyone was convinced that one day they would get married, even their parents. Lately his mother was starting to drop hints about him proposing to Demi, but his mind couldn't be further away from that scenario. It wasn't because he didn't love her, he really did, but it was like something was missing. There was no passion, excitement or the slightest feel of butterflies when he was with her. And when he really thought about it, he wasn't sure if these feelings ever had been between him and Demi. Yes, he did love her, but it was more like friend than lover. It probably didn't help that every time he was alone with her, he dreamed about being alone with her best friend. No one made him feel like how Miley made him feel. Just the thought of her made him smile. He knew how bad of a person he was for sleeping with Miley behind Demi's back, and there wasn't a day he didn't punch himself for doing that to her, because she didn't deserve that, but he was in love with Miley. That morning he woke up after their night together and she was nowhere to be found, it broke his heart. Because not only was the girl he loved gone, but that night had been his first time. People assumed that he and Demi were sleeping together, but they weren't. Still to this day, the furthest they had gone was kissing and some touching, but that was it. How could he sleep with her when his heart was yearning for someone else, and Demi definitely didn't deserve that either.

"Liam, you are here! Why didn't you say anything?" Demi asked excited as she walked down the stairs towards Liam. "I called out your name, but you didn't answer" Liam replied in a low voice while looking down at his feet. "Ohh" Demi said as she placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "I just had the worst day ever," Demi said as she sat down on the couch. "You did?" Liam asked as he sat down beside her, but avoiding to look at her. He felt guilty every time he would look at her. "Ugh…" Demi exclaimed as she pulled her feet up onto the couch as she faced Liam, "First, I broke the heel on my new Manolo Blahniks, then Debby forgot to bring me my English paper which was due today, but luckily I managed to convince Mr. Roberts that I could hand it in tomorrow, and to top it all off, Miley was acting all weird" she said as she rolled her eyes, Liam quickly look over at her when she mentioned Miley, "What kind a weird?" he quickly asked. Demi shrug, "You know. Like nothing has changed and that things are like they were one year ago. If she thinks she can just come back and think she can be the queen-bee and all, she's wrong." Demi said as she looked annoyed. "Well to be honest, I don't think Miley cares for that stuff", Liam said as he looked back down. Demi crossed her arms, "Why are sticking up for her?" she said as she looked annoyed at Liam. "I'm not, I'm just saying, that I think she doesn't care for all that, and that you can have it all if you wanna", he replied quickly. "So what? Like she's giving it to me 'cuz she pities me or something. Like she can just have whatever she wants if she decides she wants it?" Demi asked getting upset. Liam threw his hands in the air, "Let's just drop it Demi, okay? What do I even know", he said as he looked away.

Demi looked at Liam for a while before saying anything. She could sense that something was going on with him. "I'm sorry babe", she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Let's not fight, and definitely not about something as stupid as Miley, okay?" She asked as she gave him a soft smile. Liam shrugged, "Yeah okay", he said as he placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head. Demi suddenly moved a little closer towards Liam, "I've missed you all day", she said in a seductive voice as she planted a deep kiss on Liam's lips. Liam hesitantly wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her back. He tried to ignore the guilt that run through him with every kiss and touch. After a couple of minutes of making out, the kissing had gotten more intense, as Demi was lying on top of Liam, "What do you say we take this upstairs? My mom isn't home", Demi asked in between kisses. Liam suddenly pulled away feeling awful, "Maybe another time, I think I have to get going" he said as he got up from the couch. Demi looked hurt, she had just gotten rejected, "Seriously Liam, I'm offering you to have sex with me, and you have to go home? Since when do you have to be home at 10 pm?" She asked looking mad. "I'm sorry Demi, but I.." he said, but trailed off. He didn't know how to explain to her why he didn't wanna have sex with her. Demi got off the couch and stepped in front of Liam, "What's wrong with you?" she almost yelled, as she could feel the tears fill up her eyes, but continued, "I just feel like for the last year we've been drifting apart, and I thought that if we would sleep together, it would bring us closer" she said, as she tried to push away her tears. Liam looked slowly at Demi, hesitated, "Sleeping together doesn't always bring people closer together, trust me", he said as he looked back away. He couldn't take looking at Demi, his heart was breaking, because he knew it was his entire fault that she was crying, and that they in fact where drifting apart. Demi looked confused at Liam, "And how do you know that?" she asked almost with a pinch of fear in her voice, Liam quickly at Demi, than looked back away as he turned his back to her. _How was he supposed to answer that_, he asked himself. The only think he knew at this point was that he couldn't keep this up. It wasn't fair to neither of them. He didn't want to pretend anymore and she deserved some who truly loved her and wanted to be with her.

Suddenly Liam turned slowly around, "I need to tell you something", he said as he looked down. This was gonna be harder than he ever had imagined. Demi looked scared at Liam, "What?" she replied. Liam shifted a little on his feet trying to find the right words, "Well last year at the Thomson's wedding reception, when me and Miley got kicked out, I didn't just go straight home", he said in a low voice, still looking at his feet. He continued, "I was with Miley. We went upstairs to Joe's penthouse", he said as he finally looked up at Demi. Demi could feel the tears slowly starting to stroll down her cheeks, "What are you saying Liam" she asked as she tightly wrapped her arms around herself. Liam took a step closer to her, "I'm so sorry Demi. I never meant to hurt you. We didn't plan on any of it to happen, it just did", he said as he could feel his eyes getting teary. Demi hesitated for a bit before she covered her mouth with her hands, "Oh my god", she said as she shook her head in disbelief. Now she was fully crying, "Please don't tell me that you slept with my best friend?" she asked as she kept shaking her head. Liam walked quickly towards Demi, gently cupping her face, "I'm so, so sorry", he said as he tried to look into her eyes. "I-I just can't stand thinking about how I've hurt you", he continued as he looked into her eyes. Demi then quickly pushed Liam away, "But you had no problem keeping it a secret for a fucking year", she shook her head, "you slept with my best friend Liam", she continued as she tried to stop the tears, "I can't stand to look at you right now. I want you to leave", she said harshly as she crossed her arms. "But Demi.." Liam said but got interrupted, "Get the fuck out Liam", she screamed as she pointed towards the elevator. Liam nodded, "Alright", as he grabbed his jacket and walked towards the the elevator, he turned around, "I am really sorry about this Demi. I never meant to hurt you", he said as he entered the elevator.

Liam leaned his head up against the wall, covering his eyes with his hands. _What had he just done_, he asked himself. He hated that he had hurt Demi like that, but she deserved to know. But even though his heart was breaking for Demi, he couldn't help but to feel a bit relieved. It was like he finally could breath, and maybe for the first time follow his heart, which was Miley. He wanted to be with her. He needed her in his life, and maybe now they could finally be together. Liam quickly grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket, _Hi you've reached Miley, I'm not by the phone right now, but if you leave a message I'll be sure to call you back, bye., "_Hey Miley, it's me again. I-I guess I just wanted to hear your voice; (he trailed off a bit). I really miss you and please call me back, no matter what time, I'll stay up waiting for your call, 'cuz I really need to talk to you. Aight, well bye", he said as he hung up.

_**Aight that's the last chapter for today.. :) I'm gonna try and post the next one tomorrow.. :)**_

_**I'd love if you guys dropped me a review, it would be awesome.. :D**_


	11. We Might As Well Be Strangers Chapter 11

_**We Might As Well Be Strangers**_

"_I don't know your thoughts these days, We're strangers in an empty space, I don't understand your heart, It's easier to be apart, We might as well be strangers in another town, We might as well be living in a another time, We might as well__." – __**Keane**_

For once Miley was looking forward to get the day started. She was feeling something she hadn't felt in a while, and that was excitement. Last night had taken her by surprise. She never thought in million years that Nick was going to kiss her, and what surprised her even more that she really liked his kiss. It was soft and gentle, yet it felt truly genuine. It wasn't rushed or hard, it was slow and careful, like he was scared of breaking her. That was probably the best way to describe how Nick treated her. He always treated her like she was this sacred, gentle thing that if you weren't careful she would break. And in some strange way she really liked it. It was a nice change of pace, instead of what she was used. Miley couldn't stop herself from smiling as she thought about the previous night.

_Flashback__: The night before_

"_I had a great __time hanging out with you today Miley", Nick said as he sweetly looked over at Miley as she walked beside him. "Me to", Miley replied blushing a bit. It had been forever since any boy had made her feel like this. She felt like an innocent little girl who just had her first date. "Well do you think we could do this again anytime soon?" Nick asked as he kept looking over at Miley. Miley nodded in agreement, "I'd like that", she replied, as she stopped in front of her hotel. Nick looked up at the building than back at Miley, "Well I guess this is my stop", he said as he let out a soft smile. "Well thanks for today. You have no idea how badly I needed this", Miley said as she looked down at her feet, then back up at Nick. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow" Miley said as she leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Nick's cheek, before she turned around and started walking towards the entrance. Nick just stood still watching her walk away, when he suddenly grabbed onto her hand, "Miley wait", he said as he looked into her confused eyes. "I don't wanna make the same mistake twice by not saying goodbye the way I want", he said as a wide smile crept up on his face. Miley lifted an eyebrow, "And how is that?" she said with a playful look on her face. Nick gently placed his hands on her waist pulling her closer to him, "Like this", he said as he slowly placed his lips upon her, gently kissing her. Miley slowly raised her hands and wrapped them around his neck. Not a long time had passed as Nick gently ran his tongue across Miley's lower lip asking for entrance, which she happily granted him. _

Miley's daydreaming was suddenly interrupted by a buzz from her phone. She picked it up and read the text. _Hey Mi, I really need to talk to you. Please give me a call when you see this, it's really important. Liam_ Miley read the text a couple of times before putting her phone down. When she got back the night before she had noticed that Liam had left her a couple of voice mails but she hadn't called him back, and she had no intentions on doing so. As much as she wanted to hear his voice and just talk to him, she knew that _**no contact**_ was the right thing to do, for the both of them. Liam was with Demi, and she loved him, so Miley wasn't gonna do anything that could risk hurting Demi anymore than she already had. Also Miley finally felt like she could be able to move past Liam. For the first time in a year Miley had actually had a great time with another boy who wasn't Liam. Everything about her and Liam seemed so hard and difficult. It would never work out. But with Nick on the other hand, it felt like they had endless opportunities of what they might become. It was like nothing was standing in their way, and that was exactly what Miley needed right now. She was tired of things always having to be so complicated. _No love at the age of 17 should be that complicated_, she thought to herself.

Miley pushed the button for the penthouse apartment. She smiled to herself, as she tried to juggle the two lattes and croissants from their favorite bakery Parisian bliss. Miley remembered how they used to go there every Sunday morning for breakfast. It used to be their ritual. As she entered the penthouse she walked directly to the living room. "Hey" she exclaimed happily. Demi looked over at Miley, without batting an eyelash, "What do you want?" she asked as she looked Miley up and down. Miley feeling a bit confused, "Well I brought us breakfast like we planned yesterday, at school", Miley said as she lifted up the little bag she had in her hand. Demi got up from the couch, walked a couple of steps towards Miley, "I would rather drop dead before I'd sit down and have breakfast with you", she said as she crossed her arms. Miley still feeling confused, putting down the pastries and the lattes. "What's going on D?" Miley asked trying to figure out what was going on. Demi shook her head, "I knew you were a slut, but I never thought you'd sleep with MY boyfriend", she said harshly looking at Miley with a cold stare. Miley didn't know what to say, all she could do was stare at Demi in shock. "How-How did you know?" was all Miley could muster. Demi clenched her jaw and shook her head, "Well definitely not from you! I can't believe you could do that to me", Demi said as she could feel the anger build up inside of her. Miley could feel the tears forming in the corner of her eyes, "I'm so sorry Demi. I don't even know what to say. I never meant for any of it to happen. You're my best friend", Miley said but got interrupted as Demi slapped her right across the face, "Don't you dare. Don't you dare calling yourself my friend. We are not friends, cuz friends do not sleep with each other boyfriends!" Demi screamed at Miley, as she tried to keep her tears back, she continued, "So is that the reason you left New York? Was Liam the last boy on the island you hadn't fucked so you had to move on to another place?" Demi stated with a furious look on her face. Miley was flabbergasted. She had never seen Demi that hurtful, and believe her she had seen Demi a plenty of times being mean to other girls at school. "No, it wasn't like that", Miley tried to explain, before Demi interrupted screaming, "Then like what then? Are you in love with him?" Again Miley had a hard time finding the right words, "No, I don't know", Miley let out a sigh, "There is nothing going on with me and Liam. It was just a stupid mistake that happened once, one year ago. Nothing more, and nothing more will ever happened", Miley said hoping that Demi would not slap her again. "Should that make it any better?" Demi asked, as she looked hurt a Miley, "All the boys you have slept with have been nothing but a long string of one night stands", Demi stated as she crossed her arms. "Demi" Miley exclaimed, "That's not true", she continued. "Oh no? Well name one guy you have slept with that you've actually had true feelings for, and don't you dare say Liam", Demi replied trying to cool herself down. Miley tried to come up with a name. _Was Demi right_, Miley thought to herself. If she couldn't say Liam, she couldn't name a guy she had slept with that she actually had any feelings for. Miley looked up at Demi, suddenly blurting out, "Nick". "Nick? Who the fuck is Nick?" Demi asked not impressed. "Well he's a guy I'm kind a seeing", Miley replied nervously. Demi rolled her eyes, "And you've slept with this Nick guy?" Demi asked annoyed. Miley gently shook her head, "No, I haven't", she replied quickly. "You haven't" Demi asked surprise, but continued, "So what's wrong with him? You tend to sleep with anyone with a working dick in 5 mile radius from you", she shot back at Miley. "You know what Demi?" Miley asked as she tried not to let the tears stream down her face, "I know I hurt you, but what you are doing right now is just as hurtful. I am truly sorry for what happened, and I wish I could take it back, but I can't. And if you can't forgive me, I guess we have nothing left to say to each other, cuz right now, this here, is only making it worse", Miley said as she picked up her bag and started walking towards the elevator. Demi's breathing got heavier as she watched Miley walk away from her, she so badly wanted to stop her from walking out on her, but instead she shouted out, "Well let's see how this Nick guy feels about you when he hears about the _**real**_ you", she said as she turned around and walked away.

As soon as Miley stepped out onto the streets, she couldn't keep it back any longer as she broke down and started to cry. What had just happened? She couldn't believe she had just lost her oldest and dearest friend in the matter of minutes, and she was to blame. How could she have been so stupid? And what the fuck was Liam thinking telling Demi. She thought that they agreed on to never mention it, and just forget that it ever happened. And why didn't he tell her that he was gonna tell Demi everything, than at least she could have been prepared for what just happened, instead of walking in and getting totally ambushed. As Miley's tears started to slow down and her breathing started to relax, her mind wondered to Nick. _No, she wouldn't_, Miley thought to herself. No matter how bad they would fight, Demi would never tell Nick all about Miley's past. She couldn't. _But what if she does_, Miley thought. He would never be able to look at her the same. Whatever they could have been, Miley could kiss goodbye, 'cuz he would never be able to look passed her past, because if she couldn't, how could she expect him to be able. And just with that thought, the tears started slowly to roll down her cheeks again.

_**So, what do you guys think..? **_

_**Also I just wanted to know your opinion on who is better for Miley..? Is it Liam or Nick, or maybe neither, lol.. :) I would really love to hear your opinion, because I haven't decided yet.. :)**_


	12. I Wish The Best For You, Chapter 12

"_**I Wish The Best For You"**_

"_H__ow long can we wait to say goodbye?, The words once they're spoken, _

_A__re words that we can't take, Back to where we were before, Things got in the way, _

_L__ife gets so confusing, When you know what you're losing. _

_Y__ou, me, why can't we see that there's more to love than we'll ever know?, _

_Sometimes you're closer when you're letting go, I wish the best for you." – __**Emerson Hart**_

The day was most definitely not turning out how Miley had hoped it to be. Still not fully understanding what really had happened. She couldn't believe that her 12 year long friendship with Demi was gone. She couldn't blame her for never wanting to see her again, and not wanting to forgive her, because if it had been the other way around, she wasn't sure if she would've been able to do it. She hoped she would, but she had never had anyone that she loved that she could risk being taken away from her. But Demi didn't even give her a chance to explain. Miley wasn't who she used to be. She had changed, but all her past action seemed to get in the way so people could really see that. But even if Demi had given her time to explain what really could she have said that could've made things better between them? Somehow saying it didn't mean anything sleeping with Liam, even though it did, wouldn't be good enough, because if it didn't she would be a sucky friend for risking their friendship for just a meaningless hookup, but if she did say it meant something, it would be like saying it was all planned, when it really wasn't. Either way, none of the explanations seemed to do the work. One thing Miley knew for sure, that if she ever had the opportunity to talk to Demi, she wouldn't lie. Lying was what had brought her here. Even though the truth seemed cruel the lie was even worse. If Demi was really her best friend as she claimed she was, she did deserve better than being lied to. At that moment Miley swore that she would do whatever she could to fix her and Demi's friendship, because even though Demi would never admit it now, they needed each other.

As Miley entered the schoolyard she let out a heavy sigh. _Maybe today isn't the best day to start back at school,_ she thought to herself. She ran her fingers through her long wavy hair contemplating on what to do. Just the thought of running into Demi, Liam or Nick for that matter, scared her to death. What was she supposed to do or say to them? When she came back from boarding school she knew it was gonna be difficult, but not like this. So many things had happened in less than a week. All of a sudden Miley felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned quickly around, looking surprised. "What do you want?" she asked without thinking. "We need to talk", Liam stated while looking directly into Miley's eyes. Miley could feel the anger build up inside her, "I'm not sure I have anything to say to you right now", she answered as she crossed her arms. "Please, Miley?" Liam pleaded as he placed his hand on her lower back and guiding her out of the schoolyard. "Fine", Miley replied picking up the pace, walking two steps ahead of Liam.

They turned left, and stopped in a close by alley. "What were you thinking Liam?" Miley almost yelled at Liam as soon as she stopped, "I thought we agreed on to keep our mouths shut about what happened, and just forget it ever happened", Miley continued as she looked furious at Liam. Liam looked a bit confused at Miley, "And how was I supposed to do that?" he asked her not taking his eyes off her. Miley threw her hands in the air, "I don't know, but why did you tell her? And why didn't you tell me that you told her? Do you have any idea how it feels like to be slapped by your best friend and be called a whore? You should have told me Liam", Miley shouted back. Liam hesitated a bit before replying, "First of all I tried to tell you. I called you several times asking you to call me back so I could tell you, but you are too damn stubborn to ever call me back, so that's your own damn fault Miley, and second I am truly sorry that it all happened that way, and I really did try and act like nothing happened, but…" Liam said as he trailed off, looking down at his feet. "But what?" Miley asked loosening a bit up. Liam looked up at Miley, and let out a sigh, "I-I just couldn't keep it up anymore. I don't wanna lie anymore. Not to Demi, to you or myself", Liam said as he shoved his hands into his pockets. At this point Miley was more confused than ever. She had no idea what Liam was talking about. "What are you talking about Liam? I get the part about Demi, but what do you mean by _lying to you and me_?" Miley asked trying to figure Liam out. Liam shrugged, as he looked down at his feet kicking to a rock. "Come on Liam, talk to me"; Miley said as she placed her hand on his arm, making him look quickly up at her. Liam ran his hand through his hair, "I-I just don't wanna pretend anymore Mi. I don't wanna keep on trying to convince myself that what I'm feeling for you is just a phase, and that I really do love Demi", he finally said, "But we all know that isn't the truth. I love you Miley. I am in love with you, and I've probably always have been. I don't wanna be your friend any longer" Liam continued as she stared into Miley's eyes.

Miley had a hard time processing everything Liam had just told her. Even though she kind of knew it, it still came as a complete shock hearing those words coming from him. "What do you mean that you don't wanna be my friend anymore?" was all Miley could muster to ask at this point. Liam hesitated a bit, before taking a step closer to her, placing his hands on her waist, "Just that, I don't wanna be your friend. I wanna be so much. I wanna be your everything, like you are to me", Liam softly stated as he kept his eyes fixed on Miley. "Liam", was all Miley could say before Liam interrupted her, "Don't tell me that you don't feel the same, cuz I know you do. You are just scared", Liam continued as he lowered his head closer to Miley, "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you ever since you came back", he said softly as he gently placed his lips onto hers, giving her a soft kiss. Miley's eyes shut open as she felt Liam's lips touch hers. She was utterly surprised, but as the kiss got deeper she closed her eyes, placing her hands around Liam's shoulders, tilting her head to the left to get a better angle. Liam gently ran his hands up her sides, before stopping at her neck. He softly let his tongue run across her bottom lip asking for entrance, and just like that Miley granted his wish making their tongues meet. As they started to kiss more eagerly, Miley suddenly pushed Liam away, "No", Miley stated as she ran her hands over her face, "We can't do this Liam" Miley continued as she took another step away from him, wrapping her arms around herself.

Liam just stood still like he was frozen, "Why?" He asked. "Because Liam", was all Miley could reply with. "Because what?" Liam almost yelled as he threw his hands in the air. "We just can't do this. Demi loves you", Miley replied trying not to look into his eyes. Liam let out a sigh, as he took a step closer to Miley, "But I love you", Liam stated looking a bit sad. Miley's heart was breaking. Why did this have to be so hard? Miley ran her hands through her hair trying to figure out what to say, 'cuz at this point she had no idea what she was feeling, but she knew she had to do the right thing, and unfortunately doing the right thing would lead her to break Liam's heart. "I know that you know deep down that us being together is wrong", Miley said but it was more like a question. Liam let out a gently sigh as looked down than back at Miley, "How can it be wrong when it feels so right when I'm with you?" Liam asked as he was trying to stay strong. Miley was starting to feel the tears form in the corner of her eyes, "Liam, don't make this any harder than it has to be", Miley said as she tried to wipe the tears from her eyes. "It's you that's making this harder than it has to be. We finally have a chance to be together", Liam stated as he took yet another step closer to Miley. "Me? I'm just trying to make the right choice. I don't wanna keep making the same mistakes as I did in the past. I'm not that girl anymore Liam" Miley practically shouted back at Liam in frustration, but as soon as she had finished her sentence she noticed the hurt on Liam's face. "So I was a mistake?" Liam asked in a low voice looking down really hurt. Miley hesitated a bit, before taking a step towards Liam and lifting up his head, letting out a sigh, "No. You weren't a mistake. I don't regret being with you, but I regret the circumstances of it all. I regret falling for you knowing that you were dating my best friend. It's not because I want this to end like this, but it's just what I need right now Liam. I can't go back. I've worked so hard trying to change, and getting with you, I'm just afraid I'll never be able to change", Miley said softly as she kept her gaze fixed upon Liam's blue eyes. "But I don't want you to change. I love you just the way you are", Liam replied with a soft smile on his lips. Miley couldn't help but to let out a sweet smile, "I know you do, but I don't love myself when I'm like that. I need to change. I need to start on a new, and for now that means you and I can't be together. Are you following me? Am I making any sense?" she asked Liam while gently taking his hands into hers, intertwining their fingers. Liam nodded slowly, "I think I do. You need to do your own thing right now so you can figure out who you need to be, so you can love yourself", Liam said as he gently placed a string of hair behind her ear, "But just because I understand, that doesn't mean I'm ever gonna stop loving you", he said as he placed a soft kiss on cheek. "Just promise me that when you've done what you needed to and turned into the person you wanna be, you'll come back to me, 'cuz I'll be right here waiting for you", he continued, before leaning in towards Miley wrapping his strong arms around her, giving her a tight embrace before letting go, and walk away from her.

_**Okay, I must admit.. I find this chapter being a bit sad... But you'll never know what happens.. :)**_

_**I hope you all are still with me, and please review this chapter and tell me what you think so far about the story.. :)**_


	13. My Beautiful Rescue, Chapter 13

"_My Beautiful Rescue"_

"_I've been dancing on the tops of buildings, At the top of my lungs I'm singing you a song, Don't you leave me alone, My bones were shattered, My pride lays shattered, Well I'll trample my pride and tell the whole world, To dance with me.  
>I'm falling more in love, With every single word I withhold, I'm falling more in love, With every single word you say, I'm falling head-over-heels for you again." -<em>_ This Providence_

Few minutes passed before Miley followed Liam out of the alley. She needed a little time to get a grip on herself. She never thought that she'd actually say those words to him. She used to be convinced that if the opportunity ever came around that she and Liam could be together, that she'd take it. That it was the one thing she'd wanted the most in the entire world. What surprised her was that when he finally was single and told her all the right things, she stayed strong and chose the right thing. She knew that her and Liam being together weren't right, at least for now. Who knew about the future, but Miley didn't wanna spent time wondering about the future, 'cuz so many things could happen between now and then, so the only thing she could do, was focus on the present. And right now she needed to start fresh, and show Demi that she could be a person she could trust and hopefully forgive her.

Also there was someone else who kept occupying Miley's thoughts these days, Nick. Miley didn't know that much about him and neither did he about her, but maybe that was the best part. That way they had no preconceived notions about each other, or at least she thought. She couldn't be sure about Nick. Her reputation had the tendency to precede her. People always acted as they knew her and what her life or she was like, but they didn't. Yeah, she had had her fair share of scandals but most of what was said about her where just rumors. No one bothered to ask her for the real story, not even her family and friends. They all just assumed that it was the truth, because of some few mistakes she had done in the past. Miley couldn't be sure if Nick had any preconceived notions about her, but if he did, he sure was really good keeping it hidden, because when she was with him, she always felt like she had a clean slate. Just as Miley finished that thought, it got pushed aside by the thought of Demi telling him everything. Everything that she was trying to forget and move past from would be pulled out into the open for him to see. He would never look at her the same. She had done many things that she wasn't proud of, and of course if this with Nick would lead to something more, she would eventually tell him about it all, but that was only if they got that far. If he knew those things about her, he would never want to see her again, _but maybe that was the test_, Miley thought to herself. She kept talking about how she wasn't the same and wanted to change, maybe she should do this all differently. Maybe that change was to be upfront about these things with him, that way giving him a fair chance to decide if he wanted to be with her or if it was too much for him.

As Miley walked back to school, she kept going back and forth about if she should just suck it up and come clean with Nick about her past, or if she should just hope that he'd never find out. Deep down she knew that the right thing was to tell him, but she was scared to lose him. Even though she had just met him, she felt like she had known him forever. There was just something about him that made her very happy. With him there were no games, no hidden agendas, what you saw was what you got, and she liked that about him. In a world where everything was fake, he seemed so real. And the fact that he seemed that he couldn't care less about that she was _Miley Cyrus_ was extremely refreshing for her.

As she kept thinking about Nick and how she felt about him at this point, she wondered why she hadn't noticed him before. He was this amazing guy who no one seemed to know. _How could that be,_ Miley asked herself. Not because looks where that important to her, but it definitely didn't hurt that he was absolutely gorgeous. He was about 5'10, had this amazingly muscular v-shaped body. When she hugged him she could feel his hard muscles through his shirt, which surprised her a bit, 'cuz when you just looked at him, you could see that he was in shape but not that like that, so when she touched him she had been taken a bit back 'cuz she was so surprised how big is muscles really were. Miley had several times the night before, _accidentally_ touched Nick's arm, just so she could feel him up, and luckily for her it hadn't seemed that Nick minded, at all. And those chocolate brown eyes, Miley could get lost looking into 'em. When you looked into his eyes, you had the sense that he was an old soul. They seemed wise beyond his years. Miley had noticed that every time her eyes met his, she tend to relax and forget everything that was going on, she could definitely get used to stare into his brown eyes. Something Miley had become aware of was that where everyone she knew, their eyes looked so jaded, where as Nick's still had a sparkle and were oh so hopeful. Given the way he looked, it baffled her even more that no one had noticed him before. With his dark soft curls and that body, it was like he was carved out of Greek Mythology. Like a Greek God, if Miley could say so. As mentioned, looks didn't mean that much to Miley. She had always had something for individual characters. A strong personality was what she thought was sexy. Someone who stood by his beliefs and wasn't afraid of being themselves even though the world tried it damn hardest to change 'em. That was how she saw Nick. He was the kind a person who walked his own path and wasn't obsessed of fitting in. He was who he was and people could either accept it or don't. He didn't care.

Miley was sitting in her algebra class, staring at the clock waiting for it to ring so she could hurry home. She had managed to stay unnoticed by Demi and Nick all day. She didn't know what to say to either of them. Well with Demi she was just afraid that she'd make a scene at school, and making this day even worse than it already was, and with Nick, well she hadn't yet decided what she was supposed to do about him. Should she tell him or not? It would probably be better if he heard it from her and not someone else. And just like that the final bell rang and Miley hurried out of the classroom. The day hadn't been all angst and worry; she had caught up with some of her old friends, who she hadn't seen since she left for boarding school. Most of them seemed happy to see her again, and she had already been invited to a couple of parties, but she had politely declined as her mind wasn't in it. As the day went by, she couldn't help but to notice that she hadn't seen Demi all day and even heard about her. _Hopefully she's doing alright_, Miley thought to herself.

As Miley carefully stepped through the front doors, she noticed Nick sit on the front steps. He had his back towards her. Miley contemplated to turn around and walk out the back entrance, but she didn't. She wanted to see him. Even though she had done her best to avoid him, she had missed him all day. "Hi", Miley said softly as she approached Nick. Nick quickly got on his feet and turned around, and smiled wide, "Hey. I know this seems a bit stalker-ish, but I hadn't seen you all day and I just wanted to know how you were doing", Nick spoke happily as he threw his bag over his shoulder. Miley couldn't help but to let out a soft giggle, "I'm fine", she replied as she walked closer to Nick, stopping a couple of steps above him, making their eyes meet. "Well you definitely look fine", Nick said with a huge smile on his face. Miley could feel her cheeks blush, "So what are you up to now?" Miley asked, not taking her eyes of him. Nick shrug, "Well I was hoping that I could walk you home", Nick replied as he started to button up his coat. Miley nodded, "I'd like that", she said as she rubbed her hands together, trying to keep them warm in the cold weather. Nick looked down at Miley's hands, before slowly slipping his finger in between hers, "Here, maybe this helps", he said looking up into her eyes. Miley looked down at their hands intertwined, she looked up at Nick with a sweet smile across her lips. At that moment she decided that she was gonna tell Nick everything, 'cuz he deserved to know. Also all of sudden she wasn't so scared about losing him, because when his hands touched hers, she felt something weird; something that she had never felt before. For the first time in her life she was actually doing this whole dating thing, like all normal teenagers do it.

Miley couldn't help but to just smile. Nick made her happy. Just like that Miley gently pulled Nick closer to her and gave him a chaste kiss on his lips. As they pulled away, Nick looked a bit surprised, "What was that for?" he asked in a low voice. Miley shrugged, "I just wanted to kiss you, that's all", she answered as she started to walk down the steps still holding Nick's hand. A big smile crept up on Nick's lips. Nick suddenly stopped, pulling Miley up close to him. "I was thinking we should go out, like on a date?" Nick stated as he placed his hands on Miley waist leaning his head down closer to hers. "A date?" Miley asked confused as she placed her hands on Nick's arms. "Yeah a date. You know where the guy picks up the girl and takes her out for like a dinner and a movie or something", Nick said as he kept his eyes fixed on Miley's blue eyes. Miley let out a sweet laugh, "But haven't we already kind a been out?" she asked as she kept smiling at Nick. Nick shook his head, "No, that wasn't a real date. I wanna do this right Miley", he replied as he moved his head a bit closer to Miley's. Miley could help but to just smile. No one had ever been like that with her, and just like that she slowly cupped Nick's face in between her hands pulling him in for a soft kiss. Nick quickly wrapped his arms around her, holding her close, deepening the kiss. Miley moved her hands from his face to around his neck, before slowly pulling away, but not too far, making their noses touch each other. "So is that a yes" Nick almost whispered as he leaned his forehead against hers. Miley nodded, "I'd love to go on a date with you", she replied before placing her lips on his again.

_**Awww, they are going on a date.. :) Are you guys happy for them or not..?**_

_**Also, I'm having a bit of a hard time knowing if I should keep on posting the story, cuz I don't know what ya'll think about it.. So if you want me to keep posting please review and tell me what you think, it would really help me a lot.. :)**_

_"My Beautiful Rescue"__"I've been dancing on the tops of buildings, At the top of my lungs I'm singing you a song, Don't you leave me alone, My bones were shattered, My pride lays shattered, Well I'll trample my pride and tell the whole world, To dance with me.  
>I'm falling more in love, With every single word I withhold, I'm falling more in love, With every single word you say, I'm falling head-over-heels for you again." -<em>_ This Providence_


	14. Don't Tear Me Up, Chapter 14

_**"Don't Tear Me Up." **_

"_It was love in a minute, It was love in a flash, It brings me no pleasure, Just a stab in the back, It brings me no comfort, It brings me no peace, It's weight on my shoulders, It's a fatal disease.  
>So don't tear me up, I don't ever wanna see your picture again, Don't poison my blood,<br>I don't ever wanna see your face here no more." - __**Mick Jagger**_

No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't let another tear fall. She had cried the entire night, not being able to stop, but now, now she just couldn't anymore. As she started to relax a bit, Demi started to ponder over things. Was she crying because Liam and Miley had slept together, or was she maybe crying because she couldn't ignore it any longer? The more she thought about it, the less it actually came as a surprise. In one way or another she kind an always knew that something was going on between the two of them. Not that she thought that they would actually sleep together or anything, but more on an emotional level. It was always like they shared a secret that the rest of the world wasn't in on. Most of the time she just ignored it, and thought that she was lucky that her boyfriend and best friend got a long so well, but maybe she had just been fooling herself all this time. All the signs where there, but she never paid them much attention_. Guess I can't do that anymore_, Demi thought to herself.

Demi got off her bed and walked towards the large window. _No way in hell she was going to school, and risk running into Liam or Miley_, she thought to herself. She had made sure that Debby would turn in her English paper for her, so she would get an F on the assignment, and she had told Emily to take notes for her in history class. Just because she just had been stabbed in back by the two people she trusted most in the world, there was no reason to ruin everything she had worked so hard for at school. It was okay that she took one personal day off, but that was it. No reason to dwell on it any longer, and no way in hell she was gonna let those cheaters see her crumble. But if she had to be completely honest, she wasn't sure what hurt more. That Liam had broken up with her or that now her perfect facade had a crack on it. Everyone thought they were the perfect couple, and so did she, but she knew that their relationship had been missing something. Was she even in love with him, or just the _**idea of them**_?

Their future together had practically been planned out for them. When they would graduate from high school they would both attend Yale, where he'd study pre-law and she'd get a degree in business. When done with Yale, they'd move up state, where Liam's family had a house for them. They'd have 2 kids, a boy and girl. In the summer they'd jet of to the Hamptons, and in the winter they'd go some place warm, like St. Bart's. Even though for most people it sounded heavenly, but for Demi it didn't. It was all too _**perfect**_ and _**safe**_. Most people mostly saw her as this control freak, who had to have everything planned. She was the class president, and chair of the social committee. She worked with several charity organizations, because let's face it, it looked great on a college application. She was a straight A student, and practically never missed a day of school. She did enjoy a glass of champagne or wine every now and again, but she didn't get drunk like many of her classmates. She had never tried drugs and even though everyone she knew had tried it. And she definitely didn't sleep around. The fact that she was 17 years old, and Liam was the only guy she had ever kissed was extremely rare in this world. And to top it all off, she was still a virgin. It wasn't because she didn't wanna have sex, she just never felt ready for it. It scared her. But despite her doing the right thing and hard work to achieve her goals, she felt like she always came in last. Take Miley for example, she wasn't a part of any clubs at school, she just wasn't interested. They only charity work she had ever done, was because her mom had forced her to it. College was definitely not on her radar, and had no intentions of going. She was the typical average student with B and C's. She most definitely drank, and probably more than most people. She never turned down a party, and drugs, well she had done her fair share of them. And boys, well she had plenty of experience in that field. She lost her virginity on her 15th birthday, and when thinking back over the years, Demi couldn't remember a time when Miley wasn't hooking up with some random guy. Her and Miley did things completely differently, and even though you would think that Demi did it better, Miley always ended on top. People loved her. Maybe Demi had it all wrong? Maybe life wasn't about being good and staying on the narrow path, but instead just have fun, because life surely was too short to sit here in her bedroom and cry over a broken heart.

In the past when Demi wanted to get away and have a great time she would call Miley, because no one had more fun than her, but she couldn't call her now. Demi picked up her phone, "Hey it's me. Please say you have something fun and crazy on your schedule for tonight, cuz I really need to get away and have some fun?, she stated.

Demi fixed her dress as she walked towards the limo. She had decided that for tonight, she didn't wanna be her usual self. She wanted to be someone completely different. Someone like Miley. She had picked out the sexiest dress she owned, a strapless black cocktail dress, with matching black 5 inch high heels lace ups. This was definitely not her regular look. She had tied her long black locks into a slicked back sexy ponytail. Tonight she just wanted forget everything that was going on. She let out a heavy sigh as she reached the limo. Suddenly the backseat door opened, "I never thought the day would come, where you'd call me up for a good time", Joe said as he looked up at Demi with a smirk. Demi rolled her eyes, as she got into the limo, "Don't flatter yourself. The only reason I called you was because you are the most sinful person who I know, who don't give a shit about anyone or anything", Demi replied as she crossed her legs. Joe let out a snort, "Touché", he responded as his eyes started to wonder up and down Demi's legs, "Have to admit that your outfit for tonight is really working", he said as a mischievous smile crept up on his lips. Demi shot Joe a look back, "Let's get one thing straight. I will not tonight or ever for that matter hook up with you. Got it?" Demi said as she stared Joe straight in the eyes. Joe shrugged as he let out a chuckle, "Let's just wait and see how this night goes, before we start making these kinds of statements", he said as he took a sip of his whiskey.

They had been sitting at their table for about 30 minutes, without either of them uttering a word to each other. Joe had taken Demi to some kind an underground type of club. If she had to describe it with one word, it would be _**lust**_. The place was packed with men and women enjoying each other. The liquor was flowing around; no one would go thirsty home. There where half naked women dancing in some kind a cage, with horny men surrounding them. But despite all of this, it wasn't a trashy club. You could say a lot about Joe Grey, but one thing you couldn't and that was trashy. He enjoyed everything this life had to offer. Everything from his high-class women to his high-class booze. Nothing was cheap. Joe lived alone with his father, but from the age of 14 he practically had been living alone. His father was always busy somewhere out in the world expending his business or seducing some woman who could have been his daughter. Joe's mom died giving birth to him, so it had always been just the two of them. Joe's father was ruthless when it came to business. He had made his fortune buying companies and chopping them down and selling the bits and pieces to the highest bidders. He kind of ran his personal life like he ran his business, and that was with no emotions. In many ways Joe resembled his father. He didn't let anything or anyone get close to him, 'cuz to him it was a sign of weakness. Love brought nothing but trouble to the table. Love didn't make you rich and successful, money did. Joe was what most people would call egotistic, self-centered, upper-class asshole. Why Demi called him, was even a surprise for her, but weirdly enough Joe had always been nice to her. Well as nice as Joe could be. She had always felt that even though Joe was Liam's best friend, in some way they were friends too.

"Are you ever gonna tell me why you called?"Joe asked as he poured some more champagne into Demi's glass. Demi gently picked up her glass, swirling the champagne, "Liam and I broke up", she said as she took a sip from the champagne. Joe didn't look very surprise, "You don't say?" he replied not taking his eyes of Demi. Demi looked confused as Joe, "You knew, didn't you?" she asked. Joe shrug "Does it matter?" he said as he lifted his glass. Demi look down at the table and hesitated, "I guess not" she said in a low voice. Joe shifted a bit in his seat, leaning over the table, "So you and Liam didn't work. It's not the end of the world. So stop feeling sorry for yourself and have some fun", Joe stated as he emptied his glass. Demi quickly look up at Joe, feeling a bit hurt, "Even if I just found out that he slept with Miley?" she asked not taking her eyes of Joe. Joe couldn't help but let out a chuckle, "Good job Liam", he said under his breath, before noticing Demi's angry stare, "Look here Demi. Both you and I knew that, that was bound to happen at some point. The question is what you do now", he said as he ordered another drink, he continued, "As I see it you have two choices. One; you go back home and sob over your boyfriend who's into your friend, or two; get over it, forget it, and let loose tonight", he said with a mischievous look as he took a sip from his whiskey.

_**Aight, I was kind a battling whether or not I should post this chapter, since I hadn't gotten any reviews, but since so many of you have added this story to your alert/favorite I thought that I owed you all to post it, lol.. :)**_

_**One question, how do ya'll feel about the way the story is told (POV), also are you interested in hearing like Demi's/Joe's pov, or is that irrelevant and just wanna keep it between Miley/Liam/Nick.. :)**_


	15. Changing For The Better, Chapter 15

"_**Changing For The Better"**_

"_Wander 'round without a care, Happiness, it makes the heart go blind, I see saints, I see sinners, There's losers and there's winners, I ain't no beginner to the pain, 'Cause I've done right and I've done wrong, And it's hard to carry on, But it's easier just knowing who's to blame__. _

_So, I'm changing for the better this time, I guess I'm gonna need to cross the line__, Things I had to leave, I left behind, 'Cause I've been changing for the better." – __**Bo Bice**_

As Miley rode the elevator towards the penthouse apartment, she couldn't stop smiling. Though the day started out awfully it had taken a pleasant turn. Nick had walked her home from school and not at anytime had he let go of her hand. They had walked hand in hand through the streets of upper Manhattan talking like if they had done it for years. It felt natural, like that was how things were supposed to be. At one point while waiting for the light to turn green, Nick had gently pulled her up close to him and given her a soft hug from the side. These little things where what made her stomach do flips when she was with him. She had been dating and going out with guys for a few years and she had gone out with her fair share of guys, but she had never done anything like this. So even though she was no stranger to boys, she felt like she was a virgin when it came to dating or having a relationship. Her longest relationship, if you could call it that, was with Josh, and that lasted exactly 17 days, right up until she had decided that she had seen what she wanted to see and was starting to get bored, so she dumped him, by a text, and moved on. That was how she used to do things. If things stopped being fun or started to get too heavy/complicated she would bolt, and most of the time she hadn't even been bothered to let them know that they were done, she'd just stop answering their calls and texts and let them figure it out on their own.

Her and Nick had decided that they'd go out on their first official date tomorrow night. Tonight Miley planned on catching up with her mom. They had barely spoken since she got back from boarding school. Miley couldn't figure out if her mom was happy or not to see her. Not that she expected her mom to roll out the welcome wagon for her, cuz let's face it, she wasn't that important to her, but she had at least expected her to have a dinner with her or something. They really needed to talk about everything, cuz this here; the silent treatment was most definitely not working for Miley. She needed to know if her mom was okay with her being back home, and if what happened before she went away was still an issue or if it was all forgotten about now.

Though Miley often led on that she was the type of girl who didn't care what people said or thought about her, in reality it really did. Every time the world was cruel to her, she'd always remember what her mother told her when she was younger. She'd say _there is no point in whining about it. Never let people know how you are feeling, 'cuz they'll end up using it against you, so hide your feelings far away, and just smile to the world_. That was the mantra she had been living by since she was 10 years old; never let your feelings show. She had gotten so used to it, that when it came to her close friends and family she was the same, she'd just shrug on her shoulder and plaster a smile across her face and tell everyone that she was fine. When something was bothering her she used to either ignore it or go out and lose herself in something stupid, like boys or alcohol but she was in it alone nevertheless.

As Miley walked out of the elevator and entered the penthouse she saw her mother pacing back and forth arguing with someone on the phone, "Well that's not my problem. It's your job so you fix it, if not I'll find someone else who can", she said as she hung up. "Who were you talking to?" Miley asked as she took of her jacket and walked into the living room. Tish sighed loudly as she tried to fix her hair, "That was the caterer", her mother said as she sat down on the couch. "The caterer? Why were you talking to them?" Miley asked as she grabbed a bottle of water and sat down across from her mother. "It's for the Monte Carlo night", she replied looking down her phone checking her emails. Miley nodded, "So when is this Monte Carlo night?" Miley asked trying to strike up a conversation with her mother. "Tonight", Tish answered shortly. "Tonight?" Miley asked surprised. Tish looked up at Miley, "Yes tonight. We always have Monte Carlo night the last Friday in November, you know that", Tish stated as she looked a bit annoyed at Miley. Miley looked quietly down, "I must have forgotten about it", she said under her breath. Tish let out a loud sigh, "What's with the sad face?" she said as she pointed at Miley face, before she continued, "Don't make it, it isn't very attractive", she stated as she got back to checking her messages.

Miley slowly looked up at her mom, "When do you think you'll be home from this event, 'cuz I was hoping that we could maybe talk", Miley asked looking a bit nervous. "I don't know, and what do we have to talk about?" Tish replied without looking at Miley. Miley shrugged, "Well we've barely talked since I got back, and considering how things where when I left, I just thought that maybe it would be good for us to talk and get everything squared off", Miley said as she played nervously with a lock of her hair. Tish looked quickly up at Miley, "I see no reason to drag out all that nonsense from the past. The best thing we could do now is just to forget about it and go on with our lives", she replied looking a little mad at Miley. "Forget about it? You basically told me that I was a prostitute and that I was nothing but a never ending disappointment to you", Miley answered angrily, she continued, "How can you expect me not wanting to talk about that? Or is it just that you care so little about me, that you can't be asked to waste your precious time on your daughter?" Miley asked as she crossed her arms. Miley could see how her mother's face tensed up. If looks could kill, she would be dead right now. "You listen here young lady", her mother stated as she pointed a finger at Miley, "Just because you went away for a year and decided that you wanted to come back, that doesn't mean everyone feels the same way as you. And as for what was said before you left I have nothing to say about that. You clearly agreed with me, or else you wouldn't have gone away", Tish practically scolded at Miley. Miley couldn't do anything but look confused at her mother, "So basically what you are saying, is that you preferred that I had stayed in Connecticut at boarding school? You are not the slightest happy that I got back home?" Miley asked trying to make sense of everything. Tish sighed loudly, "Well can you blame me for feeling this way Miley? For as long as I can remember everything with you always ends up in some damn mess. How many times haven't I gotten a call from some bouncer at some nightclub telling me to come and pick up my intoxicated daughter, before she'd do something stupid, huh? And how many times haven't you promised me that you were gonna change, and do better? I've lost track of all the times, and every single one of them you've broken, so why should I believe you that you have changed this time?" Tish asked looking furious. Miley could feel the tears form in the corner of her eyes, "Because I'm telling you, that's why. I know I've broken a lot of promises in the past, but I went away like you asked me to, and got myself together but you aren't giving me a chance to show you", Miley stated while trying to stay strong and not show that she's hurting. "Well words a great, but actions are better Miley. I can't keep on cleaning up your mess", Tish said but Miley quickly interrupted, "I never asked you to _clean up my mess. _And not everything I've done has been some huge regret or a statement of failure. I'm still learning mom, but you aren't allowing me, 'cuz I'm not who you want me to be", Miley yelled at her mom, as she wiped her eyes. Tish hesitated a bit before replying, "You know what Miley, maybe you're right, but I'm sorry. I can't just take your word that you have changed. I gotta see it, and that means no more lying, keeping secrets, getting drunk in the middle of the afternoon, sleeping with random men or disappearing for days without calling. When you can show me that your done with that, then we can sit down and talk", Tish said as she got off the couch and walked away.

Miley sat back on the couch. She couldn't believe what just happened. Had she really just said those things to her mother, and did she really tell her that she wasn't happy that she was back. But most important of all, was her mom right? Maybe it wasn't enough to just say you'd changed, she had to show it. _No more lying, no more keeping secrets_, kept ringing in Miley's head. Miley slowly reached for her phone in her bag, "Hi, it's me. Are you busy? Can I come over, because I have something I need to tell you", Miley said as she looked nervously out the window.

**Hi everyone.. :) Sorry I've been a little MIA, but I just got back from my vacation.. I hope everyone is having a great summer so far, mine has been amazing, never want it to end, lol.. :) Well I've been writing a lot while I was away, so I'm ready to share it with ya'll.. :) **

**Hope you guys like it, and I'd really appreciate if you guys leave me a review of what ya think.. :)**


	16. You'll Ask For Me, Chapter 16

"_**You'll Ask For Me"**_

"_I Hope you let your intuition, Precede my reputation, Cause I have one.  
>I am what you see, I am not what they say, But if I turned out to be, Could you love me anyway, Standing anonymous, Hoping your heart will just, Wake up and ask for me by name, Maybe someday you'll ask for me by name, Just not today" – <em>_**Tyler Hilton**_

Nick walked nervously around the living room, should he light some candles, or maybe start the fireplace, make it a bit more romantic. _Ugh_, Nick let out loudly. Why was he so nervous, he had already kissed her. They were practically dating. Well they hadn't exactly labeled what they were yet, but it was only a matter of time before they'd decide to be exclusive. _But what if she had changed her mind,_ Nick thought to himself. They had planned to go out tomorrow night, so why did she want to see him tonight. Nick hadn't had very much practice at this dating-thing. Actually he had never had a girlfriend. He had kissed two girls his entire life, one of them was on a dare in 7th grade, and the other one, well she was his best friend, so that barely counted. They just decided they should try it out, but when it happened, they both agreed that they were just friends, cuz it felt just too damn weird. But kissing Miley didn't feel weird, at all. It felt like something he could see himself be doing for the rest of his life. He had dreamed about it countless nights, but his imagination didn't even come close to how it really felt. To him Miley was the most perfect girl in the world. She had it all. Nick had caught himself many times over the past few days thinking about her, and how she had surprised him. She was nothing like how people described her. She was genuinely nice. She was warm and open minded. Now, knowing her, Nick definitely didn't believe all those things about her. Obviously people hadn't taken their time to really get to know her. Because if they did, they'd see the person he knows.

_Who would have thought that the socially awkward kid from Boston with no friends, would end up with the most beautiful and popular girl at school,_ Nick thought to himself as a huge smile crept across his face. It was like something straight out of an 80's John Hughes movie, but instead of Molly Ringwald being the lucky one, it was him. For once in Nick's life everything seemed to be going his way. For so long he had no one to talk to at school, not that he'd tried to make any friends, cuz let's be frank he wasn't interested to get to know any of the kids at school, well except for Miley, but that just always seemed like a dream that would never happen, but it did. She was now on her way over to him. _How surreal is that_, Nick thought to himself as he shook his head. Right about now, he wished he had some friends, just so he could call 'em and tell them that _**he**_ got the girl, and not just any girl, _**THE girl**_. He could always call Selena, but they hadn't talked since she went to visit her sister in Pittsburg, so that would probably just be awkward, also maybe she'd find it uncomfortable to hear him go on and on about this girl he was over his head crazy about. But on the other hand Selena was his best friend, so it shouldn't matter. He'd be happy for her if she got herself a boyfriend. Alright, maybe it would be a bit weird at first, cuz they were used to just be the two of them, but eventually he'd be fine with it, and of course she would to. _I'll call her tomorrow_, Nick said out loud to himself just as the doorbell rang. Nick jumped a little at the sound of the bell. _She was here_, he thought. Nick let out a deep breath as he walked towards the door. He stopped in front of the mirror and fixed his hair before opening the door.

"Hey", Nick said with a huge smile as he opened the door, "Come on in", he continued. "Thanks", Miley let out as she walked inside. Nick quickly closed the door behind her. He watched Miley for a second as she checked out the foyer. "You have a beautiful home", Miley said as she looked around. "Thanks", Nick replied as he shoved his hands down his pockets, "It's okay, I guess", he said as he walked towards Miley. "Can I take your coat or something", he asked as he reached out his hand. Miley turned around, "Sure", she said as she handed Nick her jacket. Nick placed it on a hanger inside of the closet. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" Nick asked as he turned around and faced Miley again. "Can I maybe get something to drink?" Miley asked nervously as she pulled down at the hem of her shirt. "Of course, it's this way", Nick replied as he let Miley into the kitchen. "Here you go", he said as he handed her a bottle of water. "So… Are you ever gonna tell me why you called?" Nick asked again letting out a nervous smile. He could feel his stomach doing flips. He had played this scenario in his head a million times since she called. Everything from her telling him it was all a mistake to that she wanted them to elope together. Basically he had no idea.

Miley walked around to the other side of the counter and sat down. "Well...", Miley started but trailed off. Nick could see that she looked nervous. Nick moved around the counter and sat down next to her. "Is everything okay?" Nick asked in a low voice as he placed his hand on her lower back. Miley quickly looked over at him, but then down at the counter. "Yeah, well, no", she answered bewildered, before continuing, "I have something I have to tell you", she said as she looked back at Nick, staring into his eyes. Nick couldn't take his eyes off of her. She looked so beautiful yet scared at the same time. Right at this moment he just wanted to hold her. He still had no idea what was going on, but clearly it had a strong affect on Miley. He hadn't known her for that long, but for some reason he just wanted to protect her, and make sure that she'd never be hurt or scared. "You can tell me Miley, I'm here for you", Nick said as he gently stroke her back. Miley let out a deep breath, "Why do you have to be so sweet?" Miley asked as she let out a soft smile. Nick shrugged, "Guess I was raised that way", he replied with a quirky smile, "What's going on Miley?" Nick asked yet again. "Okay", Miley said under her breath. "What I'm about to tell you may come as a huge bomb to you, or maybe not, but I just feel like I owe you to know the truth", Miley said as she looked down at her hands. Nick felt a bit confused, "Truth about what?" he asked. "About me", Miley answered as she slowly looked back at Nick.

Miley slowly ran her hands through her wavy chestnut brown hair, as she struggled to find the right words. "Maybe I'm jumping the gun here, and I'm totally reading the situation wrong, but I just feel like you should know some things before we continue this, this thing we got going", Miley said in a hurry not be able to look at Nick. Nick didn't reply, he just watched Miley talk, not wanting to interrupt her. Miley let out a deep breath, "Okay here it goes", she said under her breath before continuing, "I want to tell you the real reason why I left New York last year", she said as she looked over at Nick, "I don't know how much you really know about me, but I've done things", she continued, as she stared into Nick's eyes, as she was looking for a understanding to continue. Nick hesitated a bit before letting out a gentle smile, "Haven't we all?" Nick replied, trying to ease up the situation. Miley smiled back a soft smile, and nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I hope so, but…" She replied as she trailed off for a second before continuing, "But I've done a lot of things", she continued, emphasizing on _a lot_. Miley let out a heavy sigh, "I didn't expect this to be this hard", she said as she let out a nervous chuckle. Nick shrugged, "Well it's always hard when you're showing the real you. You are letting your guard down, showing your vulnerable side", Nick answered as he gentle took Miley's hand squeezing it gently. Miley slowly looked down at their hands, before slowly pulling hers away, "I really like you Nick", Miley let out before continuing, "That night at my mom's event, I didn't expect much when we went out to grab a bite to eat. I just looked at you as an excuse to get out of the house, but I was wrong. You are so much more than that. You surprised me. You made me forget everything that I'd once done, and made me believe that I actually could become a person with substance, and someone people could be proud of. I don't know anyone like you, and maybe that's why this is so hard, cuz when I'm done, you're gonna look at me differently, and I'm not sure if you want anything to do with me after that. But I won't hold it against you. We've barely gotten started so if things stop here I guess it won't hurt that bad, but it would suck, cuz I really think we can have something great", Miley said as she let out a soft smile. Nick couldn't help but to feel a bit confused, "Miley I don't think you could say anything that would make me want to stop seeing you", Nick replied before Miley interrupted, "Don't say that before you've heard what I have to say, cuz you might think differently afterwards", Miley said as she looked down, "The thing is, the decision to leave the city last year was partly my own, but basically my mom told me to get lost", Miley said in a low voice as she slowly looked up at Nick. Nick moved a little closer to Miley, "Why?" he asked. Miley hesitated a bit before answering, "Because I was making terrible decisions. She thought that I was an embarrassment to the family, and that she felt she couldn't control me any longer", Miley replied feeling sad. "How so?" Nick asked quickly. Miley let her eyes wander the room trying to keep strong before answering. "Well she was right. I wasn't thinking about anyone but myself. I did what I felt like doing and didn't care who got hurt in the way. I bet you've heard stories about me", Miley asked as she looked back at Nick. Nick shrug, "Yeah, but it's only rumors", Nick replied. "What have you heard?" Miley asked quietly. Nick moved back in the seat, "Just stupid things like that you supposedly crashed your grandfathers car cuz you were drunk, or that you and some friends trashed a hotel room. Just dumb things like that", Nick said as he let out a soft smile. Miley hesitated a bit, "Yeah they are stupid, but they are true. I did those things", Miley said as she looked down before continuing, "But that's not even the worst. I was at a point where I hadn't been to school for over a month cuz I was jet setting around Europe partying and fooling around with random guys. It was all over page six. My mom lost it and ordered me to come home, so just to piss her off I brought some guy I met in Portugal with me back home and crashed some event she was hosting, utterly wasted I ruined everything and she ended up checking me into rehab. After a day I got out of there and ended up spending a week in some hotel room with some friends, getting wasted. I probably had stayed longer if Demi hadn't found me and brought me home", Miley said as she looked away. Just the thought of Demi could make Miley start crying. Nick looked baffled at Miley. He had no idea what to say or do. "So all those rumors about you are actually true?" Nick asked confused. Miley shrugged, "Many of them are, but there are some that are just completely untrue, like the one where I supposedly married some guy in Spain, or that I was arrested at the airport sneaking in drugs from Mexico", Miley said as she tried to smile.

Nick let out a heavy breath, scratching his head, "When you called and told me you had some things to tell me, I didn't think this was it", Nick said as he looked over at Miley, before continuing, "Is that it?" he asked. Miley hesitated as she looked down at her hands, "No, there is more", Miley replied before continuing, "I feel like there is one more thing you should know, cuz you will hear about it, and I'd prefer if you heard it from me first", Miley said as she looked up at Nick. Miley was trying her damn hardest to stay strong. "The night before I left last year, I-I slept with Liam, Demi's boyfriend", Miley said in a low voice as she tried to read the expression on Nick's face. Nick was shocked, "Demi, as in your best friend Demi?" Nick asked not knowing how to act. Miley nodded her head, "Yeah, as in my best friend Demi", Miley said in a shacking voice. Nick shook his head a bit, "Why? How?" was all he could muster. Miley shrug, "It just happened, well I guess it had been building up to that, and that night we were drinking and having fun, and it just happened", Miley replied. She could feel the tears start to form in the corner of her eyes. Nick got off the chair and walked to the other side of the counter grabbing a bottle of water, "But how do things like that _just happen_? And what do you mean it had been building up to that?" Nick asked trying to stay calm and relaxed but was having a hard time with it. Miley let out a sigh, "I guess you could say that we had been feeling more than friendly feelings towards each other for some time, but of course we never did anything cuz he was with Demi, but that night we just gave into our feelings", Miley said as she looked away. Nick hesitated a bit, just staring at Miley, "Do you still have feelings for him?" Nick asked bluntly. Miley quickly looked over at Nick surprised, "I'm not gonna lie to you, you deserve better than that", Miley replied before she continued, "But to answer your question, I don't know. Things with him and me have always been so complicated and difficult so I don't know". Nick ran his hands through his hair, "So answer me this. If things weren't complicated and difficult, would you still be here with me, or would you be with him?" Nick looked worried at Miley. He knew this with Miley was too good to be true. Like since when did the shy guy really get the beautiful girl? It was only in movies. Miley hesitated, "I can't answer that Nick. There are too many _if's _in that sentence. I don't wanna be thinking about what could have happened, because it doesn't matter", Miley said as she tried to make an eye connection with Nick. Nick could feel himself getting upset and frustrated. He was mad at himself for letting his guard down and start hoping that for once his dreams would come true. He knew very well happiness wasn't in the cards for him. Nick couldn't stay calm any longer, as he almost shouted back at Miley, "Of course it matters. I don't wanna be some fucking second choice cuz you can't be with the golden boy. I wanna be someone's first and only choice. I don't wanna be scared that one day you'll wake up and suddenly decide that things with Liam aren't that complicated any longer so you'd prefer to be with him", Nick said in a rush as he crossed his arms. Miley stared at Nick in shock. She nodded slowly, "I understand", she said as she got of the chair. "I knew coming here and telling you this could end this way, but I don't regret it. You deserved to know the truth, cuz even if you don't believe me, you are not me second choice. I want to be here with you, and I really do think we had something special. We have something I've never had with anyone else, and I was excited to see what the future had in store for us, but I understand, this is too much for you", Miley said as she grabbed her bag. "Take care Nick", Miley said as she swiped away a tear. And just like that Nick watched Miley walk out of the kitchen and out of his house.

Nick stared at the door for good 5 minutes just trying to figure out what just had happened. _Why was he being such an ass about it_, he thought to himself. The girl he had been dreaming about for years had just told him that she wanted to be with him, and he just let her walk away. To be completely honest he didn't care what she had done in the past, cuz that was the past. _He could be her future_, he thought. Here she was being so strong telling him all of her darkest and deepest secrets cuz she felt like he deserved to know everything, that was how great she was. The thought of telling her everything right away about him, hadn't even crossed his mind. This, right now was what movies were made about; making the right choice.

**Ahh, I love being back.. :) Not much to say, beside I hope you all like it, and that I'd love to hear what ya think... It would mean a lot.. :)**


	17. I Will Not Take My Love Away, Chapter 17

_**I Will Not Take My Love Away**_

"_I will not take my love away, When praises cease and seasons change, While the whole world turns the other way, I will not take my love away. I will not leave you all alone, When striving leads you far from home, And there's no yield for what you've sown, I will not leave you all alone. I will give you what you need, In plenty or in poverty, Forever, always, look to me__, And I will give you what you need, I will not take my love away." -_ _**Matt Wertz**_

Things hadn't gone like Miley had hoped for, actually the worst thing she had imagined, happened, but at least now he knew. She didn't want to make him believe she was someone she wasn't. He deserved to know what he was getting himself into, cuz drama and problems followed her everywhere. Even when she tried her hardest to stay out of trouble, she somehow always found herself smacked in the middle of it all, and Nick definitely didn't seem like the kind a guy who got into a lot of trouble. He was the kind a guy with good morals and always did the right thing. Basically he was the opposite of her. She needed someone like that in her life. Someone who looked out for her and kept her out of trouble. Not that she wanted him to take care of her, at all; she just liked the person she was when she was with him. She was happy.

Miley entered her penthouse and threw her jacket at the chair. Her mom had already left for the event, so she was home alone. For once she didn't mind being alone. She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. She just wanted to crawl into bed and forget this day ever happened. In one day she had lost both Nick and Demi, and both because of the person who she used to be. She had to change. If she kept this up she could be sure that she'd stay alone forever, and she hated being alone. Cuz when she was alone all she could do was think, and there where so many things she wished to forget. She was definitely not her own best friend. In the past when she was alone and her thoughts were getting the best of her, was when she got into most trouble. She'd basically do whatever it took to not think and remember. But she couldn't do that now. She still had to prove to her mom that she had changed. And frankly she wasn't in the mood to go out and blow of some steam. For the first time ever, she just wanted to be alone. Maybe it would be good for her to think about what just happened. Maybe that way she could actually learn from her mistakes.

Miley walked into the bathroom and quickly slipped out of her clothes, leaving scattered around the bathroom tiles, and jumped in the shower. Maybe the water could wash away the guild and all the mistakes and regrets. Be washed completely clean, and maybe she could get a new outlook on her life. As Miley stood in the shower, she could feel the tears roll down her cheeks. At some point she had to run out of tears. People had given her strange looks as she walked home from Nick's house because she had been crying. People must have thought she was crazy. After a while Miley finally turned off the shower and got dressed. She had on grey sweatpants and a white low cut v-neck t-shirt, and she had her hair in a messy bun. She quickly glanced in the mirror and shrugged. It wasn't like she had someone to dress nicely for. _It was just her, so why even bother;_ she thought to herself as she exited the bathroom and walked towards her bed. She slowly sat down on the edge of the bed and folded her hands gently in her lap. She could feel the silence surrounding her. As she looked down at her hands she could feel the tears gently strolling down her face and dropping down at her hands. As the tears started to stream down her face more steadily, Miley quickly covered her eyes with her hands trying to comfort herself. It was a Friday night, and she was sitting alone in her room crying. Maybe she had really changed cuz she couldn't remember if she had ever done this before.

Miley suddenly woke up to a loud thump. She quickly sat up in the bed; she must had fallen asleep, cuz she was lying on top of the covers with her feet still hanging from the edge of the bed. She looked around her room, feeling a bit disoriented, took a quick glance at the clock, showing 11:07 pm. She tiredly rubbed her puffy eyes and just as she was about to lie back down on the bed, she heard a firm knock on the door. She slowly got of the bed as she dragged her feet towards the front door. _Who could be knocking at her door this time of night_, she thought to herself, as she untangled her hair from the bunt trying to fix her messy hair. As Miley opened the door she looked surprised. "Nick. What are you doing here?" Miley asked looking confused. Nick stood firmly in the door way. He noticed Miley's puffy eyes, "Well you kind a left in a hurry earlier, that I didn't get a chance to say anything", Nick stated frankly with a soft smile on his lips. Miley looked at Nick in confusion before pushing the door wide open and walk back inside, "Well I thought it was for the best I left considering everything", she said as she walked into the living room. Nick followed Miley inside the apartment, "But maybe you should've stuck around for a moment and give me a chance to collect my thoughts", he replied as he closed the door behind him. Miley turned around and looked down at her feet, "Why? You kind a made it clear what you thought about it, I wasn't really in the mood to stick around and listen to you go on about how a horrible friend and person I am. But I get it Nick, you don't have to explain", Miley stated as she looked up and wrapped her arms around herself. Nick let out a sigh as he walked closer to Miley, "Well you should have. I know I didn't react the way I should have, but I'm only human Miley, you gotta give me a break", he said before stopping in front of Miley, before continuing, "I wished I'd handle it better, and I'm sorry that I didn't", he said as shoved his hands down his pockets again, trying to catch Miley's eyes. Miley slowly waved her hand, "As I said Nick, you don't have to explain. I knew that this might happen if I told you everything, so I get it. We don't have to drag it out; this is too much for you and its fine, no need to keep on talking about it", Miley said in a sad voice as she looked back down at her feet. Nick hesitated a bit before replying, "I don't think you're listening to me", Nick said as he gently grabbed onto Miley's hands. Miley quickly looked down at their hands, intertwined, before looking up into Nick's eyes confused. "What I'm trying to tell you is that, I don't care about all that Miley. That is in the past, and it has nothing to do with you and me", Nick said in a calm voice as he slowly took a small step closer to Miley, "We can't change your past but we can change your future, and I want to be a part of your future", Nick said in a low voice as a soft smile crept across his face. Miley couldn't take her eyes off of Nick, trying to figure out what was going on, "So what are you saying Nick?" Miley asked carefully tightening the grip on his hands. Nick let out a soft laughter, "What I'm saying is that I like you a lot too, and I do also think that what we have is something special. I don't want this between us to end, cuz you're about the best thing that has ever happened to me", Nick said as he kept his brown eyes locked onto Miley's blue eyes. "I'm gonna kiss you now, and if you don't want me to you're just gonna have to stop me", Nick said almost in a whisper, before he slowly leaned his head down closer to Miley's, giving her a chance to stop him. Miley slowly let go of his hands and gently wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her and gently placing her lips upon his. Nick quickly wrapped his arms around Miley, pulling her closer into him. As the kiss got deeper, he slowly let his tongue run across her lower lip asking for entrance, and just like that Miley slowly opened her mouth and granted him entrance.

After a while Nick slowly pulled his head away, leaning his forehead down to hers. "I wanna show you something", Nick said in a gentle voice as he still had his arms wrapped around Miley tightly. Miley looked confused, "What?" she said with a sweet smile on her lips. Nick shrugged, "I'm not telling you. You just have to come with me", he stated as he intertwined his fingers with hers and started walking towards the front door. Miley quickly stopped in her tracks, "Wait. I have to change or something, I can't go out looking like this", she said as she looked up and down her outfit. Nick took a step towards Miley and slowly cupped her face in his hands, "You look beautiful. You don't have to change, you're perfect", he said as he placed a chaste kiss on top of her head before he guided her out of the apartment.

"Where are we?" Miley asked as she followed Nick up a flight of stairs. Nick looked over his shoulder as he walked in front of Miley, "You'll see", he answered with a playful smile on his face. Miley let out a sweet laugh, "But what are we doing here?" she asked again. Nick couldn't help but laugh, "Patience is clearly not one of your strong sides", he replied as he kept laughing. Miley playfully pushed Nick in the back, "Well I just like to know where I'm going", she said as she kept on following Nick up the stairs. Suddenly Nick stopped and turned around, "Alright, close your eyes", he stated as he looked smiling at Miley. Miley raised an eye brow, "What? I'm not closing my eyes", she replied as she crossed her arms and let out a quirky smile. "Just do it. Nothing is gonna happen, I promise", Nick said softly as he gently caressed Miley's arm. Miley let out a sigh, "Fine, but if I trip or something I'm coming for ya", she said jokingly before slowly closing her eyes. Nick stared at Miley for a second before gently placing a sweet kiss on her lips, "Sorry, I just had to do it, you looked too damn cute with your eyes closed", he said as he gently took a hold on her hand and opened the door and guided Miley through. "Okay, you can open your eyes now", Nick said as he kept his eyes fixed on Miley. Miley slowly opened her eyes and look astonished. "Oh my god. This is amazing Nick" Miley said surprised. Nick shrugged, "Well this right here is actually my favorite place in the world, so I wanted to share it with you", Nick replied as he took few more steps out on the rooftop. Miley looked amazed around. The scenery was breathtaking. Nick had brought her to a rooftop in the middle of Manhattan with an overlook over the entire city skyline.

Nick gently placed his hand on Miley's lower back and guided her towards the middle of the rooftop. "I have a surprise for you", Nick said as he pointed straight ahead. Miley looked where Nick pointed, and quickly covered her mouth with her hands, "Did you do all of this?" Miley asked completely surprised. Nick shrugged, "Well do you like it?" Nick asked. Nick had laid out a couple of blankets surrounded by pillows, and a few dozen candles. Miley couldn't help to smile, "What's all this for?" Miley asked as Nick helped her to sit down. "Well when you ran out of my house earlier tonight, and I couldn't stop thinking about how big an idiot I was for letting you go, I knew if I got the chance to let you know how I really feel, I wouldn't just tell you it, I wanted to show you it also, so I planned this. That's why it took me a while to come by your place, I had to set this up first", Nick replied while he pushed a few boxes away and picked up a basket. Miley couldn't stop looking around. She was amazed. No one had ever done anything like this to her before. She looked over at Nick, "But what if I didn't wanna come here with you, or that we hadn't worked things out?" Miley asked with a playful smile on her lips. Nick walked back towards Miley, and sat down opposite her, "Well than I'd have to go here alone and sit by myself, and think about how I just messed up the most amazing thing in my life", Nick replied as he pulled out two glasses and a bottle of champagne. Miley laughed a bit, "Well I'm glad we worked it out, and if we didn't it wouldn't have been your fault", she said as she leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Nick's cheek. Nick looked quickly over at Miley and let out a sweet smile, "This is for you", Nick said as he handed Miley a single red rose. Miley looked surprised at the rose, and then at Nick, "This is the most amazing thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you", Miley said as she took the rose and lifted it up to her nose. Nick shrugged and hesitated a bit, "I know that I'll never be able to tell you how happy you make me and how special you are to me, so I thought that maybe I could show you", Nick replied in a calm voice, as he moved a little closer to Miley, before continuing, "I'm willing to do whatever it takes for as long as it takes to make you see how amazing you are, and even though this here between us is new, it's rare. I can feel it. I've never felt like this before and I just wanna make sure I do this right, cuz I'll never forgive myself if I ever mess this up", Nick continued staring deeply into Miley's eyes. Miley hesitated a bit, before slowly raising her hand up to Nick's cheek, gently caressing it, "I think this here is the start of something beautiful", Miley almost whispered as she placed her lips onto Nick's.

**Wow, I'm like on a roll these days, lol just kidding.. :) I just feel like I have to make for those weeks I didnt post anything.. :)**

**Well, please let me know what ya think.. :) I really wanna know if you guys like this story or not.. :)**


	18. The Outsiders, Chapter 18

_**The Outsiders"**__** – Chapter 18**_

"_Shortfalls and little sins, Close calls where no one wins, Stand tall we're running thin, _

_I'__m wearing thin. I'm not leaving without a fight, I've got my holster around my side, _

_Just because I'm wrong it doesn'__t make you right, No you ain't right, _

_Why are we keeping score? __Cuz if you're not laughing, Who is laughing now? _

_I've been wondering if we start sinking, __Could we stand our ground, And through everything we've learned, We've finally come to terms, We're the outsiders. _

_On the outside you're free to roam, __On the outside, We found a home, On the outside there's more to see, On the outside we chose to be." __**– NeedToBreathe**_

"Nick I really have to go, or I'll be late", Miley said in a soft giggle, while her arms where wrapped around his neck. Nick kept a firm grip around Miley's waist, "Okay", Nick replied while he kept kissing Miley up and down her neck. "I'm serious", Miley said trying not to laugh too loudly. "Well you're free to go whenever you feel like to", Nick replied in between kisses, "All you have to do is walk away", Nick continued as he placed a soft kiss on Miley's lips. Miley let out a sigh, "And how am I supposed to walk away when you're kissing me?" Miley asked with a grin across her lips as she raced an eye brow. Nick shrugged, "Well I don't know, but while you think about that there is a spot right here I yet haven't kissed", Nick said with a huge smile across his face as he lowered his head and kept leaving soft pecks on Miley's neck. Miley quickly closed her eyes in pleasure. She couldn't think straight while Nick was kissing her. Nick started to move his mouth closer to Miley's lips, as his hands slowly started to move up under Miley's shirt caressing her lower back. Miley didn't seem to mind, as she locked her lips with Nick's, making her tongue dart into his mouth. She slowly backed up until she had her back up against the wall without letting go off Nick. Nick placed himself in between her legs, pressing himself closer to her. Miley could feel Nick harden under his loosely fit beige chinos. Miley couldn't help but to gasp in surprise as she felt it press against her thigh. As the kiss got more intense Nick slowly let his hands wander down to Miley's butt and give it a soft squeeze. Miley let out a soft smile while kissing Nick.

Nick and Miley suddenly got interrupted as they heard someone say "Get a room". Miley quickly pulled her lips away from Nick's just to see Demi passing by them sending them an evil look. Miley and Nick watched Demi walk away with her regular posy on her heals. Miley couldn't help but to feel sadden seeing Demi like this. They used to be so close, and now, well there was nothing but coldness between them. _Hey at least she spoke to me_, Miley thought to herself. Nick suddenly let out a genuine laughter burying his face in the crock of Miley's neck. Miley quickly shot a glance at Nick, still with her arms wrapped around him, "What are you laughing at?" She asked a little confused. Nick looked up at Miley with a huge smile across his face, "Just that I completely lost track of where we are", he replied cupping Miley's face in his hands before continuing, "Maybe school isn't the best place to make out, unless we like getting interrupted with snarky remarks", Nick said as he planted a soft kiss on Miley's lips. Miley couldn't help but to let out a soft laughter, "You're probably right. Maybe we should find another place where we could continue, were we don't run into people who'd like to smother us", Miley said replying to the stare Demi gave them. Nick removed his hands from Miley's cheeks, and quickly intertwined his fingers with Miley's, "Well what about your place?" Nick asked as they started walking down the hall. Miley quickly looked over at Nick, "What about my place?" Miley asked confused. "Well can I come by your place tonight and maybe we could do some little studying?" Nick asked with a flirtatious look on his face. Suddenly Miley felt her cheeks blush, and she had no idea why. "Yeah, I guess", Miley replied in a soft voice. "Great" Nick said as he gave Miley a quick kiss, "I'll come by around 7", he said as he let go off Miley's hand and started walking to class.

Nick let his eyes wander around the class room searching for an empty seat. _Great_, he thought to himself. He walked over to the only empty seat and sat down. Of all the people in his advanced English class he had to sit next to Demi. Nick tried his best not to look at her and just ignore her as he looked straight ahead. "So, you're Miley's newest conquest?" Demi asked with a grin across her face. Nick quickly looked over at Demi, "What?" he answered confused. "Well right now, this is as good as it gets for you, but don't get too used to it. Soon she'll get bored and you'll have to go back to your lonely pathetic existing you had before Miley decided to have a little fun with you", Demi replied as she kept her stare locked on Nick. Nick couldn't help but to let out a chuckle, "You don't know anything about us, so why don't you just keep your opinions to yourself cuz I'm really not interested in hearing them", Nick stated as he looked annoyed at Demi. Demi let out a loud laughter, "How cute. You think you and Miley are an us. You may be screwing her at the moment, but I know her better than you'll ever do", Demi replied harshly before continuing, "Just enjoy that you get an easy laid and stop fooling yourself that you mean something more than that to her", Demi said as she turned her head towards the blackboard. Nick could feel the anger boil up inside of him. How dared Demi to talk that way about Miley or them for that matter. She had no idea. Yeah maybe things were new between him and Miley, but there was no doubt in Nick's mind that what they had was more than just some meaningless fooling around. Nick couldn't keep his mouth shut any longer, "You know what Demi? Just because your own life sucks it doesn't give you any right to comment on mine or Miley's for that matter. I like Miley and she likes me, and not that it's any of your business but this thing between me and her is very real, so why don't you just stay out of it. You've never talked to me before, so why don't you just go back to that", Nick said firmly as he clenched his jaw. Demi hesitated a bit before replying, "Let me tell you something about Miley. Miley loves boys and she loves to fuck. Put that together and that's all what you are to her, someone she can fuck. And as far as me commentating on this pathetic thing you call a relationship, I am allowed to do that since Miley ruined mine by screwing my boyfriend", Demi stated angrily before continuing, "You and her come from two completely different worlds. I have nothing against you, in fact I don't even know you but I'm telling you that you should be careful, cuz she will break your heart, that's just what she does. Right now Miley is trying to prove that she can be good and that's the only reason she's with you. As soon as she has everyone fooled she'll drop you faster than you can say _I got all the way with Miley Cyrus_", Demi replied coldly as she rolled her eyes at Nick and looked away.

"Is everything okay?" Miley asked Nick not be able to ignore it any longer. Nick had shown up at her place around 7 as he promised, but he had barely spoken two words to her. Miley couldn't help but wonder why he seemed so distracted; it was like his mind was completely occupied with something else. At one point she had asked him if he wanted something to drink, and he had replied that he was just tired. It made no sense.

Nick shrugged, "Yeah I'm fine", he replied without taking his eyes of his math homework. When Nick had mentioned that they could do a little studying tonight, she actually didn't think he meant it. She thought it was just his way to ask if he could drop by so they could continue what they started at school. If she knew he actually meant studying, she wouldn't have finished her homework when she got home from school so they could spend the evening having some fun. Miley suddenly moved closer to Nick and started to kiss him down his neck. Nick moved a little away from Miley, "What are you doing?" he asked as he looked over at her. Miley shrugged, "I think it's pretty clear what I'm doing", Miley said with a playful smile on her lips before giving him a soft peck on the cheek. "Well don't have you have some homework you have to do?" Nick asked a little annoyed. Miley raised her eye brow, not really understanding what was going on, "Well actually no, I haven't", Miley replied frustrated. "Well I have, so can't you do something else", Nick said as he kept on reading his math book. Miley hesitated a bit before getting off the bed, "I think you should go home", Miley stated angrily as she crossed her arms. Nick quickly looked up at Miley surprised, "Why?" Nick asked confused. Miley looked quickly away before looking back at Nick, "Well since I'm such a disturbance for you than maybe it will be better if you did your homework at your place", Miley replied as she walked towards her bedroom door and opened it. Nick looked at Miley confused, not moving from the bed, "I never said that you were a disturbance", Nick replied quickly. Miley shook her head as she let out a sigh, "Well that's the way you make me feel. I thought you wanted to come over so we could, you know, and you've barely said two words to me. You haven't even given me a kiss", Miley stated as she looked hurt at Nick. Nick let out a sigh, and quickly got off the bed and walked over to Miley. He gently placed his hands on her waist, "I'm sorry, I just have a lot on my mind", Nick said as he let out a soft smile. Miley eased up a bit as she placed her hands on Nick's arms, "Like what?" Miley asked as she kept her eyes locked on Nick's chocolate brown eyes. Nick shrugged, "It's nothing. It's stupid", Nick replied as he looked down. Miley slowly cupped his face in her hands, "Clearly it's not nothing. You've been weird the entire evening. What is it?" Miley asked looking lovingly into Nick's eyes. Nick shook his head, "It's just something Demi said to me in English class. I can't seem to get it out of my head", Nick answered as he tightened his grip on Miley's waist. Miley let out an annoyed sigh, "What did she say to you?" Miley asked having a good idea what it might be. Nick shrugged, "Just that I should be careful when it came to you, and that you use boys for fun and quickly drop 'em when you've had your fun" Nick replied not being able to look Miley in the eyes. Miley hesitated a bit before speaking, "Demi doesn't know what she's talking about. She doesn't know what we have. Maybe I've done something like that in the past, but I've already told you that, and I've also told you it's different with you. If I only wanted to hook up with you, do you really think I'd bother to work this hard for it?" Miley asked Nick with a soft smile on her lips. Nick looked up at Miley and shrugged, "I guess not", He replied letting out a sweet smile, before continuing, "I'm sorry for acting this way, and for letting her get to me", Nick said as he tilted his head to the left keeping his eyes locked on Miley's. Miley nodded, "It's okay, you don't have to say sorry, I just want you to talk to me when you feel like this. I just think that for now we just have to try and stay clear of Demi, cuz she's clearly on some war path. But no matter what happens we're in this together", Miley replied as she wrapped her arms around Nick's neck. "So now we have this all figured out are you ever gonna give me a kiss?" Miley asked with a flirtatious smile on her lips.

Nick let out a gently laughter, "Well I can do better than that", Nick replied as he quickly bend down and swooped Miley up into his arms. Miley let out a loud laughter, "What are you doing?" Miley asked as she tightened her grip around Nick's neck. Nick hesitated a bit, just staring into Miley's eyes, "I wanted to do this from the moment I stepped through your front door", Nick replied as he walked towards the bed and gently put Miley down. He gently placed his hands on each side of Miley's head, hovering above her. "If it was up to me, I'd stay in this room with you forever and shut all those other people out", Nick said almost in a whisper as he lowered his head placing a genuine kiss on Miley's lips.

Miley quickly cupped Nick's face in her hands, pulling him closer to her. As the kiss got deeper and more passionate Nick shifted a little positioning himself in between Miley's legs. Miley's hands slowly started to wander up and down the sides of Nick's upper body. Nick lowered himself even more leaning on his elbows as his hands gently stroked Miley's hair. As the kissing got more eager and lustful Miley arched her back and wrapped her arms around Nick pulling him completely down. Nick could feel himself getting hard, as he tried to shift his position so it wouldn't be so obvious, instead he accidentally grinded his groin to Miley's making her slip out a moan. The sound of Miley letting out a moan made Nick even more hard, and this time he thrusted again, but not accidentally. He wanted to hear that sound slip out through those swollen lips again, and just as he wished, it did. Miley closed her eyes as she could feel the pleasure roll over her, and just like that without thinking, she spread her legs wider giving Nick a better position. Nick quickly caught on as he positioned himself better between her legs. With every grind the kissing got more and more intense. Nick slowly let his hand slip under Miley's shirt, making her shiver at the touch of his fingertips. Nick slowly let his fingers reach the outline of her bra, before he gently started massaging and caressing her breast. Miley let out another moan, but this time she couldn't keep it low as it rung loudly in Nick's ear. Miley grabbed onto Nick's shirt, and in just one quick motion pulled it off. With his other hand Nick let it wonder down Miley body. First her full breasts, than her flat stomach before stopping on her tight inner thigh. Slowly Nick moved his hand up under Miley's skirt, and with one finger tracing the panty line. Miley arched her back yet again, making her thrust her body up against Nick's. This was driving her insane. Nick let his hand trace across Miley's center, making Miley send shiver down her entire body. Miley could hardly take it any longer as she gently let out a moan, "N-Nick", was all she could muster. Nick removed his lips from hers and looked into her eyes, "Are you okay?" Nick asked in a gentle whisper while breathing heavy. Miley hesitated a bit as she shifted a little in her position, "I'm sorry. I can't do this. Maybe its best if we stop", Miley said looking sorry at Nick. Nick nodded, as he gentle traced his hands up her body, before gently cupping her face between his hands, "Okay", He said giving Miley a soft kiss on the lips, before rolling off her. He lay on his back besides her breathing heavy staring up at the ceiling. Miley tried to cover herself up a bit by pulling her skirt back down and fixing her shirt. She too, just stared at the ceiling trying to catch her breath. And just like that the room went from being filled with lust and excitement to an uncomfortable silence which was now stuck between them.

**Finally found some time to post this.. :) I've been crazy busy lately, but I'll try and be better at making time for this, I promise.. :)**

**Hope you all like it. :)**

**I've been thinking about something, so here is a question for ya. Are you guys satisfied with the story is being told, or whould you like to "hear" more from people like Demi, Joe and Liam..?**

**You're answers would really help a lot.. :)**


	19. Whispers In The Dark, Chapter 19

"_**Whispers in the Dark" – Chapter 19**_

"_No, you'll never be alone, __When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars, Hear my whispers in the dark, No, you'll never be alone, When darkness comes you know I'm never far, Hear the whispers in the dark. You feel so lonely and ragged, You lay there broken and naked, My love is just waiting, To clothe you in crimson roses. I will be the one that's gonna find you, I will be the one that's gonna guide you, My love is a burning, consuming fire." – __**Skillet**_

The previous night had left both Nick and Miley in an awkward situation. Miley had barely slept that night; she couldn't stop thinking about what happened, or maybe what did not happen. She had tossed and turned the entire night trying to figure it out. _Why had she asked Nick to stop_, she kept thinking to herself. It wasn't because she didn't want to be with him, cuz she really, really did, so why did she get cold feet. In the past she'd have no worries sleeping with someone, so why was she now? Come to think of it, she should have no trouble sleeping with Nick, cuz she actually had real feelings for him, and didn't consider him for just a random one-night-stand, she thought.

_Ugh_, Miley let out loudly as her mind was driving her crazy. And why did Nick turn on her when she stopped them. _Was he mad her_, Miley thought? After the incident and he'd calmed down, if you could say that, he had quickly put on his shirt given her an abrupt kiss on the cheek and left. Miley had tried to call him before she went to bed, but it went straight to voice mail, and he hadn't called her back. _No, he can't be mad at me_, Miley said to herself as she entered the school. Even though she had tried to call him the night before, she was in no hurry to see him today. She had no idea what she should say to him, since it was so awkward between them when he left her place the night before. Actually to be completely honest Miley hoped she wouldn't run into him. Miley ran her fingers through her hair as she walked up to her locker. Considering they had just started dating, Miley thought that there had already been a lot of things between them that they had to deal with. _Was every relationship this messy and awkward_, Miley thought to herself?

In times like these it really bothered Miley that she didn't have any really close girlfriends who she could talk about this with. Usually when there was something bothering her, she'd go to Demi, cuz she always seemed to have the answers to everything. _She was so smart_, Miley thought to herself. Even though Demi didn't always believe in herself, Miley always did. She knew that Demi could do whatever she set her mind to, she just needed to let go once in a while. She didn't have to be in control _**all the time**_. She missed her more than ever. She had no idea what she was doing with Nick and this whole dating/relationship-thingy. She needed Demi to tell her what she should do.

Just as Miley closed her locker she noticed Nick enter the school hallway. As she had no desire to talk to him right now, she quickly turned around hoping to avoid him, when she bumped into someone and falls right on her ass dropping all her books. "Sorry, are you okay?" Liam asked with a genuine smile across his face. Miley looked quickly up at Liam, as she could feel her cheeks blush, "Yeah I'm fine, but not so sure about my pride", Miley said as she let out a soft giggle. Liam couldn't help but to let out a soft laughter, "I think your pride can handle a little fall", Liam said reaching out his hand helping Miley up from the floor. "Thanks", Miley said as she brushed her skirt. Liam shrugged, "Least I can do", Liam replied as he bowed down and picked up Miley's books. "So where are you off in such a hurry?" Liam asked as he handed Miley her books. Miley couldn't help but to feel a little self-conscious as she tugged away a string of hair behind her ear, "Nowhere, just to class", Miley replied not wanting to tell Liam the real reason. Liam nodded, "Cool", he replied as he looked around the hallway, not being able to look Miley in the eyes. _Why did this have to be so uncomfortable_, Miley thought to herself. No matter what happened between her and Liam in the past, things never got to be like this. They used to be able to talk about everything and nothing. "So, how have you been?" Miley asked in a caring voice, maybe hoping that one day things could get back to normal between her and Liam. Liam shrugged, "You know, I'm doing okay", Liam replied with a touch of sadness in his voice. Miley couldn't help but notice it. She knew him well enough to know when he was being honest and when he wasn't, and right now he wasn't, but she knew she no longer had any right to push for the truth, cuz she knew she was to blame for the sadness in his voice. "So what have you been up to since you got back?" Liam asked interrupting Miley's trail off thoughts. Miley quickly shook her head snapping out of it, "Ehh, nothing really. I've just been spending some time with my mom. Trying to lay low for a while", Miley replied nervously, hoping Liam couldn't tell when she was telling the truth or not like she could with him. Miley had no idea why she lied to him. Why didn't she just tell him that she had been spending a lot of her time with Nick. Her and Liam never dated, so she didn't owe him anything, but still, she didn't want to hurt him anymore than she already had. "You've been hanging out with your mom?" Liam asked suspiciously. Miley shrugged, "Yeah", she nodded hoping it would seem more true, "She has really changed", Miley added, making her lie even bigger. It was actually the other way around. Her mother had become more distanced than ever since she got back. Miley suddenly could hear Nick's voice not far behind her. She quickly turned around looking for him, when she saw him talking to someone only a few feet behind her. It didn't seem that he had noticed her. Miley looked quickly back at Liam, looking a bit nervous. Liam noticed the way Miley was acting, and that she kept looking over her shoulder at Nick. Liam let out a soft sigh, as he ran his hand through his hair. He wasn't stupid. "Well I better be going, but it was really nice seeing you again. We should definitely catch up some day", Miley said as she gently stroked Liam's arm, before she hurried and ducked into the girls bathroom.

Miley ran her hands through her tangled wavy hair as she leaned her back up against the door. She hated avoiding Nick and she hated lying to Liam, but she still did it. It seemed a lot easier, rather than actually facing her problems. Neither of them deserved it, but she promised herself that she wouldn't do it forever, just for now. Miley walked away from the door and placed her books on the corner of the sink, as she turned on the water to wash her face. As Miley stared at her own reflection in the mirror, she suddenly heard some strange noises from one of the stalls. Miley turned off the water, trying to figure out what it was. It sounded like someone was crying. Miley took a gentle step closer to the stall trying to catch a better sound. There it was again, but it was more like sobbing. Miley hesitated a bit before she walked up to the stall and knocked gently on the door, "Hey. Are you okay?" Miley asked caring. No response. "Do you need me to find someone you can talk to?" Miley asked again, leaning up against the stalls. Still no response. Miley let out a little sigh, "Why don't you come out so I know that you're okay?" Miley asked in a sweet voice, hoping it would work. Suddenly Miley could hear the toilet being flushed, and the door flung open, "I'm fine", Demi stated, acting like nothing had happened as she walked towards the sink. Miley could see that Demi had been crying. Her makeup was a mess and she had puffy eyes. "Seriously Demi, I can tell that you've been crying. I heard you", Miley stated as she walked up to Demi. Demi caught Miley's eyes in the mirror, "Mind your own business. I don't need your pity", Demi replied harshly as she washed her face. "It's not pity", Miley replied quickly before continuing, "Why are you crying", Miley asked Demi not taking her eyes off of hers. Demi looked down as she pulled out her Louis Vuitton makeup bag from her oversized Dior handbag. "I wasn't crying. How many times do I have to tell you", Demi replied angrily, as she started reapplying her makeup. Miley sighed loudly, "I know I'm the last person you wanna talk to, but I know what I heard. You were crying. You probably don't believe me, but I'm still your friend even though you're not mine, it doesn't matter, I'll always be here for you", Miley said hoping Demi would actually listen to her. Demi didn't reply. She ignored Miley and kept on fixing her makeup. Miley shook her head and threw her hands in the air, "Why even try, you're so damn stubborn", Miley stated as she turned around and headed for the door. Demi suddenly turned around, "Why did you do it Miley?" Demi asked crossing her arms trying to keep herself together as she could feel the tears press on.

Miley quickly stopped before she could reach the door. She could feel her heart in her throat. How was she supposed to answer that, but she remember what she promised herself, that she wouldn't lie to Demi, she deserved the truth. Miley slowly turned around, as she looked down at her feet, "I was in love with him Demi", Miley said in a low voice without taking her eyes of the floor. Demi looked a little surprised, "How long did you feel that way?" Demi asked in a calm voice. Miley shrugged, "I don't know. I think in some way I've always felt that way about him", Miley replied as she slowly looked up at Demi. Demi nodded her head, as she stared at Miley for a while, "Are you still in love with him?" Demi asked bluntly. Miley hesitated, "I don't know, I don't think so", Miley said with a little tremble in her voice. Demi eased up a bit as she let her arms fall down to her sides, "Why not?" Demi asked sounding genuine. Miley looked at Demi in surprise, "I don't know. It all just got so ugly, it overshadowed everything I once felt for him. How can I love him when everytime I think about him I feel a sting in my heart cuz I know how badly I hurt you", Miley replied more honest than she had ever been. As she spoke the words it was like she finally realized the real reason why she and Liam weren't together.

Demi tilted her head to the left, "Well if you love him, don't let me stand in the way", Demi said as she took a deep breath. Miley didn't know how to respond, "Demi, I could never do that to you. I know I haven't shown it in the past, but your friendship means everything to me, and I could never do that to you", Miley replied in a rushed sentence. Demi let out a soft giggle, "Really Miley? Don't you think we are passed that? You have already slept with him. You might as well date him", Demi stated as she locked her eyes on Miley's. Miley couldn't figure out if Demi was being mean or genuine, "You have to believe me I never meant to hurt you, and I know it's no excuse for what I did, I-I just wasn't thinking. I was being stupid and selfish, and I ruined everything. A day doesn't go by where I don't wish I could take it all back. I just wish that we could go back to being friends, cuz I really miss my best friend", Miley replied as the tears started to form in the corner of her eyes. Demi let out a heavy breath, "I know Miley, but as you said, you can't take it back. It happened. You went behind my back and slept with my boyfriend. I don't know if we can ever go back to being best friends", Demi replied as she could feel her heart break. A single tear strolled down Miley's cheek, "I understand", Miley replied as she gently wiped away the tear. Just as Miley was about to walk out the door, Demi suddenly blurted out, "But I'm willing to try if you are".

**Hey guys..**

**Sorry for being a little late with a new chapter, but I'm trying to enjoy last days of summer before school starts back up next week, ugh.. :S**

**But I hope you guys like it, and I promise as soon as school starts again, I'll be back to my usual quick updating, lol.. :)**

**Let me know what ya think.. Love reading your reviews.. :)**


End file.
